<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【朱白】玫瑰饭店（重置版） by cartoonkattun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090694">【朱白】玫瑰饭店（重置版）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun'>cartoonkattun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong Character Combinations, Bottom Bai Yu/Top Zhu Yilong, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>56,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartoonkattun/pseuds/cartoonkattun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看到“分化结果”那一行，白宇只觉眼前一黑。<br/>“别人一天只出一次门，你是一生只爱一个人。”<br/>“我曾有机会相夫教子，现在却只是个不伦不类的怪物。”<br/>“定冠词呢？该罚！’’<br/>一言以蔽之，看不起真O的假A是会被压的 罒ω罒</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bai Yu/Zhu Yilong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 他分化了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小萌萌，你就不要再跑了啦，哥哥我都快追不上你了！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你，你们不要过来，啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>女孩一步接着一步往后缩，终于后背撞到了巷子尽头的沾满脏污的墙上，再也没有退路，只得被眼前的黑影压着，慢慢向下瑟缩。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小萌萌，你说你这么好看，一定是分化成</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了吧？来，让哥哥检查一下？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嘿！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>刚变声没多久的男声，沙哑之中还带着一点少年的生气。他脚步沉稳，一手提着书包，一步一步地向堵在墙角的几人靠近。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哟，这不是2班的白</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>砰！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年根本懒得听他废话，抡起手里的书包，一下子甩到那人脸上，把他直接甩得撞到侧面那堵墙上去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>老大！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>另外两个混混显然没想到眼前这个乖学生还会抡包打人，不免有些害怕。其中一个梗着脖子，装腔作势地朝少年喊道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白，白宇！你信不信我告儿你班主唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗷！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年嫌他们废话太多，直接反手又是一记书包，买一送一把另外两个也甩墙角去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>说多少次了？女孩子上下学不要抄小路！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年伸手，一把拉起缩在角落里吓傻了的女孩，看了看她身上的校服。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我们学校的？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>女孩脸上交织着恐惧和感激，还有一丝羞赧，混合成了一种奇异的表情。少年拉着她往巷子外面走，边走边问：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你没受伤吧？赶紧回校医室看看，等会儿还要开大会</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>斜眼瞟到身后有一个朝这边飞来的纸箱，少年回手用书包一挡——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>女孩吓得尖声大叫起来！少年急忙把她往巷口方向推了一把。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>赶紧回学校！快走！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>紧接着刚刚被自己第一个打飞出去的混混就扑了上来！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇你丫的！敢抢我的萌萌！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>谁？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年根本没空搭理什么</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>萌萌</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>董董</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的，手里的书包左挥右甩，把那个混混打得节节败退。另外两个混混不知从哪里掏来的生锈的铁管，嗷嗷叫着冲着少年就奔了过来！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哎哟我去！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>就在这时，只听巷口传来一声低沉的命令：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>侧头！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年下意识地向左一偏头——只听得一道劲风擦着右耳</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呜</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>地飞过，直接把冲到少年跟前的那个混混砸了个四脚朝天！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>上车！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年脚下一顿，条件反射地就回身往巷口跑，顺手接过跨坐在机车上的男人甩过来的车帽，动作流畅一气呵成，翻身就上了车。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>抱紧。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人一脚发动机车，后坐力带得少年不受控制地往后倒去。他赶紧搂住跟前人的腰，紧紧贴在他的背上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>多，多谢出手相救！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年的声音被车帽阻隔，听起来闷闷的。男人没有接他的话，看了看后视镜。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>龙城一中的？正好，带你一程。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>谢，谢谢！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>抵达学校正门的时候，钟楼正好敲响9下。少年跳下车，摘下车帽正准备道谢——他这才注意到，男人的裤子是迷彩的。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>该死，要迟到了！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人一把夺过他手里的车帽，挂到把手上，再次发动车子往学校的停车场冲去，末了留下一句：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身手不错。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年看着那道朝学校里面扬长而去的机车背影，咧开一个带着点傻气的笑容。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇赶到操场的时候，各班已经列队完毕。他猫着腰在队伍最后面穿行，努力寻找自己班的队伍。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>宇哥！这里！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>听到来自友军的呼唤，白宇恨不得四肢着地撒丫子冲过去。他稍微抬起点头，见主席台上的领导还没入座，赶紧三步并作两步猫到了自己班级的位置上去。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好哥们儿！爱你！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>屁股刚在小塑料凳上坐稳，还没来得及擦书包上刚刚打架留下的灰，主席台上司仪小姐就带着领导班子上台来了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>诶，那不是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇看到台上的人，不由得坐直了身子。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>宇哥，你认识那个前辈？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>张子骞则是猫着腰，凑过来低声问。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>听说也是我们龙城一中毕业的，现在哪个部队来着</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>只见台上长相帅气温润——对，温润，同他身上那套迷彩服，融合成了一种矛盾的和谐。只见身着迷彩服的男人接过校长递来的话筒，礼貌地朝校长点了点头，这才用一种低沉、稳重的声音，向台下的学生们进行自我介绍：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>学弟学妹们好，我是14级毕业生朱一龙，现任华东某野战部队连长</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那是2017年的春天，即将进入高三冲刺阶段的白宇坐在学校操场上，听着来自野战部队的前辈朱一龙做国防生招生宣传，耳边回响着男人温润如他的长相一般的嗓音，还有那声隔着车帽传出来的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身手不错</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>14级</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>才3年不到就已经是连长了？还是野战部队的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇仰着头，虽然隔得非常远不能看清全貌，他依然全神贯注地睁大眼睛望着台上的男人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>所谓αlpha，就是这种感觉吧？英姿飒爽，英气逼人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>一旁的张子骞看看台上，又看看一旁听得专心致志腰杆笔挺的白宇，捅了捅他的胳膊。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>宇哥你文化课那么高分，体育也不差，打架还厉害，肯定是分化成αlpha没跑了！加油，军校在向你招手！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>然而上天仿佛跟白宇开了一个巨大的玩笑——回家拆开体检报告，看到</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>分化结果</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那一行时，他只觉得眼前一黑，下意识就想撕掉手里的报告！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小宇！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白妈妈赶紧从他手里截下了那张无辜的体检报告。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小宇，你冷静一点。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>想要破口大骂，想要咆哮怒吼，张大了嘴却只能发出一个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的单音。白妈妈将儿子搂入怀中。儿子的个头已经比自己高了，她抬起手，仍像小时候安慰儿子那样，一下一下柔抚他的软发。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>记住：你是我和你爸爸最疼爱的好儿子。这一点永远不会改变。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇微微弓着背，好让妈妈的手不用抬很高就能摸到自己的头。他何其幸运，有这样温柔的妈妈。可是他心里却一点也高兴不起来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他想成为像朱一龙前辈那样英姿飒爽的军人，或是令罪犯闻风丧胆的警察，而不是同学们口中那些软萌温顺易推倒，相夫教子挺大肚的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>坐在阳台的白爸爸放下手里的报纸。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>听你班主任说，你军校的初试过了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白妈妈欣慰地在儿子头上拍了拍。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好样的！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白爸爸再度拿起报纸，翻到了另一面。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你要真这么想进部队，当个文官也不是不可以。我以前的战友里就有几个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>文官。也挺好的，多动脑少动手，省得你妈一天到晚担心。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇轻轻推开妈妈的怀抱，走到爸爸跟前。白爸爸的报纸上投下了一个坚定的阴影，感觉光线被遮住了，他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啧</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了一声放下报纸。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>想找我帮忙？你不是自己都能考上的嘛？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇背着光，面无表情。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我不想当</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，有什么法子？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白爸爸看着儿子的眼神，仿佛刚刚听到的是狗血古装剧里的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我想净身入宫当太监</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一般。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白妈妈快步走过来，揽住儿子的肩膀。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>说什么呢小宇！刚刚不是才跟你说了吗？不管怎样你都是我们的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这是你的命。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白爸爸的声音听起来没有一点波澜，但是白妈妈知道，他这是生气了。她赶紧把儿子拽走。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小宇你别这样！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>没什么不好的呀，你看妈妈不也是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白爸爸冲着儿子被拽得脚步踉跄的背影问了一句：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你是打算连命都不要了么？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>少年停下被妈妈拽得仿佛落荒而逃一般的脚步，半张侧脸在光影之中阴晴不定。他冷静平稳地从红唇白齿间吐出一句：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>去他的鸟命。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 他牺牲了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>恭喜连接朱白二人关系网的1号选手，伟栋哥登场！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙原本以为，指导员让自己去龙城一中搞招生动员，不过是领导们闲聊时的一句玩笑话。他虽然名义上已经是连长了，可依然不习惯参加那个会议学习这个精神。他正思索着用哪个官方的理由拒绝，右肩已被面带微笑的指导员用力拍了拍。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>母校都不回去？下半年考核的时候可以考虑把你降回朱排了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙终于还是屈服在了指导员的淫威之下，点头答应了这项行政任务——说实话，他这个3年飞升的连长，可是一门心思靠打硬仗赚回来的。他从来就是个闲不住的，只要有任务绝对第一个举手报名。要不是想着当上连长能有更多机会主动申请出任务，他宁愿安安分分呆在队里烤他的小猪排。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>不过想想，要是他们野战部队能进来一些新鲜血液，比如来几个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>βeta</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>新人，中和一下充斥着整个连队的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>大老爷们熏死人的信息素也是不错的。当然，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就算罢了。万里挑一才能找出一个能扛得住他们这种风里雨里暴晒有你的训练强度，这要赶上出任务的时候发情</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说起这个，彭冠英那小子也不知道抽了哪门子筋，那天非要拉着自己去算什么姻缘。那个算命师傅也不知是真瞎还是假瞎，抓着自己的手一通乱按乱摸，搞得朱一龙都恨不得现场教学如何把脉了。末了那个算命师傅还朝自己露出一个神秘兮兮的表情，随即变魔术一般的从身后变出一枝红玫瑰。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙下意识地就往后退。一旁的彭冠英笑得直拍大腿。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哈哈哈哈哈哈哈万万没想到啊哈哈哈哈哈，朱连你的璧合居然是哈哈哈哈哈哈哎哟！扎死我了！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>算命师傅手里的玫瑰瞬间成了凶器，只见他伸长胳膊，照着彭冠英搭在桌上的手掌就是一通乱扎。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>臭小子竟敢耍你大爷！这玫瑰是我给这小伙子算出来的另一半</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好好好，师傅您别激动。坐下，坐下</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>再这么戳下去，朱一龙觉得自己的“未来伴侣”非得撅在这老神棍手里不可。他眼明手疾，看准枝干上没刺的地方，一下子从算命师傅手里夺过那枝玫瑰。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我收下了。多谢师傅赐教！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>想来不过是为了尽快终止话题的场面话，朱一龙一边用手绢包好那枝玫瑰，往花瓣上套一个小塑料袋，放进随身的挎包里，一边心里暗暗好笑——未来伴侣？别开玩笑了！虽说现在号称和平年代，没什么打大仗的机会，可各种恶势力依然潜伏在小范围蠢蠢欲动，他们也因此时不时会接到一些刀尖舔血的秘密任务。娶个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>βeta</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>或者</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>放家里成天担惊受怕？想想还是积点德，别随意祸害别人家的心肝宝贝了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>一周后，朱一龙受母校龙城一中委托，回校进行国防生招生说明会，顺便在去学校的路上，在一个略偏的巷口捎上了一个以一敌三毫不逊色的学弟</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那是2018年的夏天，朱一龙刚从指导员那里接到一个新任务，回到被烈日蒸了一下午的宿舍，看着桌上花瓶里的那枝玫瑰，不知不觉思路跑偏去了一年前。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>也不知道那个少年后来怎样了？大会上最后一排还坐得那么笔直，向往和仰慕都那么直白地写在干净好看的脸上。说起来，不知道他的信息素是什么味道的呢？不过看他身手像是练过的，应该是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>α</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>lpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吧？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙给面前的花瓶转了个方向。说来也奇怪，按理说这种无根的插花应该摆不了很久的。可这一枝玫瑰却尤其顽强，居然靠着清水就这么撑到了现在。而且仔细看，花枝好像不是很直，靠近花瓣上方的枝干有些弯曲。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>该不是那个老神棍戳老彭的时候给折到了吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>军校不比其他院校，一般的大学生，8月初不是宅家里避暑就是在外面晒黑，而军校生那个时候已经陆陆续续带着行囊进驻报到了。朱一龙因为有任务出发了，迎新的事情就全权丢给了身为副连长的彭冠英。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://photo.weibo.com/2948782872/wbphotos/large/mid/4514777542207959/pid/afc2db18gy1gfos57uigtj20hs0vk0x3">https://photo.weibo.com/2948782872/wbphotos/large/mid/4514777542207959/pid/afc2db18gy1gfos57uigtj20hs0vk0x3</a>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那个少年，还以为他会出现在新生名单上呢</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>甩开脑袋里不切实际的瞎想，朱一龙看了看车窗外的景色——看样子山路已经快走到尽头，就快到村子了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>
      
      <a href="https://photo.weibo.com/2948782872/wbphotos/large/mid/4514777542207959/pid/afc2db18gy1gfos57ass4j20hs0vkjv1">https://photo.weibo.com/2948782872/wbphotos/large/mid/4514777542207959/pid/afc2db18gy1gfos57ass4j20hs0vkjv1</a>
    </b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>虽说住在村里，但现在大部分村子都已经通上了网络，以前农闲时间凑一块儿打麻将的老伙伴，现在指不定一边手上搓着麻，那边手机还在线斗着地主或是刷着淘宝呢！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙跟负责对接的飞哥碰过头，便根据安排住进了村口老李叔的家里。晚饭后，他帮着李叔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>李</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>婶收拾了碗筷，又陪老两口看了会儿电视才回自己的房间。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>进村子之前，他已经把手机卡取了出来，跟彭冠英聊微信的那部手机直接用车轮轧碎之后踢到山下去了。他在书桌边坐着写了一会儿日记，正准备用飞哥今天给自己的新手机刷</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>刷</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>新闻，脚边的书包里传出了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗡嗡</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的响声。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那是他高中时候用的5300，因为还能打电话收发短信就一直留到了现在。知道那个号码的人，大概除了爸妈就只有高中的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>拿了。谢！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>果然，是自己的高中同学</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>陈伟栋</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>陈伟栋</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>在武警部队呆得好好的，突然心血来潮趁着体制改革的东风，转业去了特警那边。他俩于是乎军是军，警是警，彻底成了两个方阵，只能井水串门探望河水，顺便怂恿老友</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>下海</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你居然还有闲心在书桌上插歪脖子花？不如考虑正事？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙放下手机，露出一个无奈的笑容。每一次接上级的秘密任务，都是抱着可能回不去的觉悟出发的。至于退伍之后何去何从，自己都还打算走一步看一步呢！怎么这些老同学都跟红娘似的，一个个比自己还着急？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他正要把手机收回书包里去，手掌忽然被诺基亚的超强震动给震得麻了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>可惜没有照片，不然真想让你对比看看，你桌上那花跟隔壁刑警班新来的小朋友后颈纹身的相似度。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>纹身？还在后颈？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙下意识摸了摸自己的脖子。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>一般会在那种地方纹身的，如果不是混帮派或者是对刺青有病态般狂热，恨不得全身上下穿件纹身衣的人，就是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那里受过伤？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙想起了桌上那枝孤零零的玫瑰，又忽然想起了那个算命师傅。他把手机掏了出来，噼里啪啦回了一条短信。发出去之后删掉发送记录，又把手机塞回包里了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>现在的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>α</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>lpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>都这么骚气了吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇那天在家里放了狠话，回屋就上网各种查资料，然后翻箱倒柜找出自己的存折，仔细数上面</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>0</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的个数。白爸爸曾经也是军人，部队转业之后下海做了生意。家里不敢说大富大贵，但肯定是衣食无忧的小康家庭了。然而白爸爸对待孩子可一点不会溺爱，发零花钱就跟发工资似的，定时定额。好在白宇也不是个乱花钱的小孩，从小就有存钱理财的概念，所以这么些年下来，手上多少有了一些自己的积蓄。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他的舍友张子骞跟他一块儿打游戏，组队的时候认识了一个叫张若昀的外科医生，还把人拉进了自己组建的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>老张家</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>微信群。说起来这个张若昀可算是年轻有为，进了手术室就跟游戏里开挂一样，下刀又快又准，年方27已经是大学附属医院的副主任医师，为了他的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>神之手</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>慕名而来的患者大多要提前一周线上抢号才有可能排上队。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>张医生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇在游戏里小窗了张若昀。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>请问您能帮忙做腺体切除手术吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗬！听说过抑制剂吃多了上瘾，狂打</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>信息素乱成一锅粥的，直接上刀子的可真不多见。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇很快回复：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我要上军校，要去前线，抑制剂太不方便了。直接一刀切了比较</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>省事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啧啧啧，倒是有些东方不败的气势。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那个……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是切上面不是切下面。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>现在的小孩儿啊，还真是想一出就是一出。张若昀不禁笑出了声。他切回主界面，跟白宇联手干掉一个boss，才又打开小窗。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这么大的事，你爸妈知道吗？他们不会同意的吧？谁给你出医药费啊？还有我得提醒你，腺体可不是头发，切了就没了，长不回来的。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>本以为那小孩会因为自己搬出爸妈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就被</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唬住，谁知他还没来得及切回主界面，小窗那边就收到回复了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>正因为是大事，才要一人做事一人当。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>嘿，这小子，有点意思啊！张若昀正想说回他点什么，一瞟主界面——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哎我去！白宇！白宇你小子！你赔我一条命！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>2018年夏天，白宇顺着张若昀在自己后颈上留的小疤，纹了一朵不甚笔直的玫瑰。他一手拿着全校第一名的成绩单，一手拿着张若昀帮着修改了分化结果的体检报告，到警校刑警班新生报到去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>至于为什么是警校而不是军校，那是因为一个人偷偷跑去做了手术之后，妈妈什么也没问，却给他熬了养伤口的生鱼汤。他一言不发地嗦着汤，从碗里飘上来的热气熏得他鼻子发酸。他想起当初跟爸妈讨论志愿的时候，爸爸顺口提了一句</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你妈每天最快乐的事情就是给你做饭</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。虽然他内心依然希望自己也能成为朱一龙前辈那样的英姿飒爽的军官，但思前想后，他还是选了警校。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>没任务的时候，刑警可以跟普通公务员一样下班打卡回家。又是半军事化管理，而且离得野战部队的营地又近。运气好的话，军训的时候应该能碰到前辈吧？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>然而白宇进校之后如愿</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>碰到</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙，却是在他的墓前。特警队的师兄</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>陈伟栋</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>带他去的。墓碑的石阶上放了朱一龙的照片，身着迷彩服面对国旗立正敬礼。那是白宇第一次，近距离看清男人的面容。当年宣讲会上遥远的朦胧身影，终于在他手中清晰地呈现了出来。他左手捧着相框，右手大拇指腹在玻璃罩面上轻轻摩挲，仿佛隔着玻璃，都能感受到照片中人目光的坚毅。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>初次见面，请多指教</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 他杀人了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>朱连长下线 though 金句王朱一梦 &amp; 二当家罗浮生上线 罒ω罒</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白老师，头再往镜头方向偏一点。好。下一张</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白老师，给您脸上补点粉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白老师，我们换下一个背景</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>闪光灯咔嚓咔嚓，好不容易拍完几组照片，跟摄影师一起在电脑上确认过。白宇忽觉左边肩上一重——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白老师，辛苦了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇在团队里应该是个子最高的了，再加上为了方便走位，他看屏幕确认效果的时候，一般都猫着腰站在最后面。杨蓉走过来，手肘往他左肩一搭，动作流畅毫不羞赧，直接小半边身子都压了上去，顺便就把手探进了他的左边裤兜。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>杨老师也辛苦了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>摄影棚里的人对他俩这种明目张胆的调情行为早已见怪不怪。杨蓉把手从白宇裤兜里慢慢摸出来，又飞快地揣进了自己的裤兜。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>话说白老师你下次兜里好歹也揣点零钱吧！难道一梦放学回家路上你从来不给她买零食吃吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>吃了零食还怎么吃饭？再说了，她自己有小零钱包。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇直起身子，翻过左手手腕看了看表。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不好意思，我要去接女儿了。谢谢大家！大家辛苦了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇向团队众人一一点头，换好衣服拎包出门，临走前还朝杨蓉抛了一个</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你懂的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>帅气魅眼。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我先走了！没什么问题的话后期就麻烦杨老师了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这是2023年春天，某时尚杂志的签约模特白宇刚刚完成春季新刊的封面拍摄，3点半准时收工，开车去幼儿园接女儿放学。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>女儿今年5岁，在花花幼儿园念向日葵班。别看她年纪小个头小，嘴里却时不时能蹦出一些让白宇这个老爸都大吃一惊的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>至理名言</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。比如现在，白宇刚走到课室后门，就听到里面几个小朋友吵闹的声音：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦，母亲节活动你该不会又让你家爸比来吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>一旁的老师急忙阻止。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不可以乱说话哦！要跟朱一梦同学道歉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>站在讲台上的小女孩倒是一点不怕，抬头挺胸白眼骄傲地一翻：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>关你什么事？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小男孩被小女孩的傲慢模样激怒了，无视老师的劝阻，咧开嘴巴朝小女孩扮鬼脸。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦你就是传说中没妈妈的小孩哎哟！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>沾满粉笔灰的板擦精准地在小男孩前额砸出一片雪白，小男孩</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一下哭了出来。老师赶紧去安慰他。小女孩拍干净手上的灰，叉起腰来义正辞严地说：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我爸比又当爹又当妈，那么辛苦一个人把我养大，父亲节母亲节活该都是他的！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一梦？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇适时地出现在课室前门，温柔地朝女儿张开双臂。小女孩欢快地叫了一声</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，直接从讲台一个起跳，飞扑进了白宇怀里。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟！接住了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇把女儿放到地上，蹲下身子在她鼻梁上轻轻刮了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>‘活该’这个词不是这么用的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着又在她屁股上拍了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>去，把书包拿上准备回家，顺便给小朋友道歉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>可是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩在爸比面前哪还有刚刚的要强模样，嘴巴一瘪声音里立刻带上了哭腔。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他说爸比坏话，我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我没有做错</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇笑眯眯地拍了拍女儿的头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢谢一梦帮爸比说话。但是你看，你朝同学扔了板擦，有可能弄伤了他，还把地板弄脏了。老师要去安慰同学还要把地板打扫干净。你说你给老师添了麻烦，是不是该去道歉？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这么一讲好像也有道理。白宇见女儿妥协了，便牵着她走到老师跟前。小女孩规规矩矩地朝老师鞠了一躬。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不起老师，给您添麻烦了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>新来的小老师见到白宇，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噌</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一下站了起来，看着孩子家长磕磕巴巴地说：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没，没事。一梦的心情我可以理解</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那，那个，学长您还记得我吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“哎哟？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩看看脸红红的老师，又看看一脸状况外的爸比，感觉自己好像吃到了一个不得了的瓜。可惜白宇只觉得眼前的老师面生得很，完全没有印象。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他下意识挑起了右边眉毛。小老师见状，指手画脚地说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我是刘萌萌！上学的时候，您救过我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>上学的时候？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇努力回忆起自己在学校里打过交道的女生</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>每次摸自己裤兜都要顺走几个钢镚儿的杨老师？警校里那朵因为被自己拒绝就可劲儿给训练任务加量不加分的高教官？中学的话</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这一想，就忽然想起了6年前和朱一龙的巷口初遇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>原来一眨眼，就已经6年了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>诶，等等，好像那时候的确是有那么个女孩子</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊，是你。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小老师脸红扑扑的，冲着白宇拼命点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那时候真是谢谢您了！要不是您</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这种事不必记挂在心上。自己多小心。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>女儿对自家爸比把天聊死的本事早已到了连白眼都懒得翻的境界，平静地背好小书包，又看了看躲在老师身后额头一片白的小男孩。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>痛不痛？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>虽然是被面前的小女孩砸了脑袋，但大概是觉得在女生面前服软是件很没面子的事，小男孩倔强地扭过头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>切，就这点</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩听闻喜笑颜开。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那我就不跟你道歉了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>平时一上车就叽叽喳喳跟个小喇叭似的，今天却在副驾驶座位上闭了麦，还时不时用她滴溜溜转的大眼睛，隔一会儿就打量一下她的专职司机。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦同学，你今天怎么那么安静？是因为跟同学闹矛盾不开心吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>趁着等红灯的时候，白宇腾出手来，在女儿头上揉了一把。小女孩对他这种为爱弄乱自己发型的行为敢怒不敢言，只得等爸爸收手之后才默默用爪子把头毛薅顺。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比，萌萌老师喜欢你。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>萌萌老师也喜欢你。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那不一样啦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇侧头看了看一脸认真的女儿，嘴角弯起一个温柔的弧度。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比答应过你，要全心全意喜欢你的。难道一梦希望自己收到的喜欢95折吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩嘿嘿一笑，嘴上却依然装出一副小大人模样。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>话说回来爸比，你真的不打算给我找个后妈吗？我觉得，嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爹地应该不会生气的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>5年前，白宇得知朱一龙牺牲之后没多久，彭冠英就找到了他。看到他怀里抱着的哇哇大哭的小婴儿，白宇只觉一头雾水。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>连长跟我交代过，如果将来有什么不测，这个孩子希望能交给他的命定之人来抚养</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>可是，我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>算上扫墓那次，我也只见过他两面。而且高中那会儿我还没分化，他怎么就知道我是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>脑袋里乱糟糟的一团麻似的，白宇看着彭冠英怀里的孩子，脸颊却因为一句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>命定之人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没来由地发烫。他的两条手臂仿佛不受控制一般，向着孩子伸了过去。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你会抱孩子吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我，我可以学</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>孩子一交接出去，彭冠英立刻耷下肩膀，拼命甩着手放松。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>天啊，光抱孩子都累成这样，我以后还是不要生了。我跟你讲，这小家伙都哭好几</b> </strong> <strong> <b>天了，哄都哄不停</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇显然也是第一次抱孩子，姿势看着有些别扭，但他努力根据孩子脸上表情的变化调整姿势。刚刚还哭个不停的小婴儿，在他怀里很快就安静下来，到后来，干脆咧开嘴，噗嗤吹出一个鼻泡。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>果然是命定之人啊！彭冠英默默点了点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>行</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>孩子亲你我就放心了！任务我算是完成了。不过你还在上学，一个人带孩子也不方便</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我可以的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇直视彭冠英的脸，眼神坚定。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>前辈既然把这个任务交给了我，就是相信我能做好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这孩子竟能在如此短时间内接受任务并如此坚定地表示</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一</b> </strong> <strong> <b>定能完成</b> </strong> <strong> <b>组织安排的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>任务</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不得不说，老朱看来真是慧眼识人呐！</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>彭冠英拍了拍白宇的肩膀。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>汝能有此觉悟，老衲甚是欣慰。哦对了，老朱好像还没给孩子起名字，要不你给起一个？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇低头，轻轻颠了颠怀里的小婴儿。小宝宝大概是被摇得舒服了，嘟囔着嘴睡了过去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>叫‘一梦’吧！朱一梦。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇是真的把这个天赐的小宝贝当作了亲生女儿来养，可他也真心希望一梦能记得自己的亲生父亲</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以每年扫墓的时候他都会背着小家伙一块儿上山</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。他也把从彭冠英还有陈伟栋那里听来的关于朱一龙的事情讲给小家伙听。这样一来二去，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他也</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己仰慕的连长前辈有了更多了解</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爹地是不会生气，但是爸比没这个时间哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>行吧。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩耸耸肩，车窗映出她微翘的嘴角。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>反正别人顶多一天只出一次门，爸比你是一生只爱一个人。注孤生啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong> <strong>  </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>等了一会儿没听到爸比的回应，小女孩侧脸去看，发现爸比正一脸认真的像是在思考什么哲学问题。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我在想，最近是喂你吃得太好还是放你看电视太多，怎么5岁的妹妹头就早熟得这么可怕了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>人家明明是看得明白！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>父女俩又闹了一会儿，车子很快就开到了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他们租住的玫瑰饭店</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的地下车库入口。白宇正准备打方向盘拐下去，插在旁边储物格里的手机突然振了起来。他看了一眼屏幕上显示的电话号码，急忙调整方向，把车停在了路边。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你看一梦，爸比刚刚没说错吧？又有人来找爸比加班了，哪有时间谈恋爱呀？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说完抱歉地伸手去揉</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>想了想还是在女儿的小圆鼻头上轻轻刮了一下。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不起啊一梦，今晚你去爷爷奶奶家吃饭好不好？爸比下班了就去接你。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩倒是爽快——爷爷奶奶最宠自己了！管吃陪玩还不会掐自己电视催睡觉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>走走走！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>然而电召白宇回去加班的可不是杂志那边，而是他的副业东家——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>火</b> </strong> <strong> <b>龙帮。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这个帮派虽然名字平平，规模也不是行内最大，却是一个有组织有纪律的跨国组织。3年前，白宇以优异的成绩被选进市公安局的刑警大队，可惜没呆多久就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>背了处分</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>开除出队。他从青龙帮名下的夜店起步，由一个任打任骂的新人服务生开始，慢慢爬到大堂经理，再跳槽到湾区的赌场担任大客户主管，历经3年</b> </strong> <strong> <b>辗转多处</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，终于以亮眼的业绩为自己争取到了进入总部的名额。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>当然，这些都必须瞒着家里。他总觉得自己除了分化成了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这点实在倒霉，别的方面都出奇地幸运。爸爸妈妈对自己</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>来路不明</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的女儿非但没有一点排斥，一梦才学会叫</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>几天，二老就抢着帮自己带孩子，还美其名曰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>年轻人就该一门心思搞事业</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。自己刚开始端盘子那段时间，每天都昼伏夜出，散工出来还经常要先顺去张若昀的诊所讨点治跌打损伤的药。好在有爸妈毫无怨言的帮忙，不然一梦肯定得长歪了去，到时自己下去见到前辈了可没法交代。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，抓到一个条子，二当家正审着呢！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一边快步向小黑屋走去，一边听前来接应的小弟报告。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>二当家？他不是一直在边城吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>昨天回来的，听说是老大一通电话</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇推开门的瞬间，屋里站在正中央的男人听到动静回头往门口看——白宇握着门把手的手掌不由得一紧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这个人，就是传说中的火龙帮二当家罗浮生？白宇对他的狠厉果敢早有耳闻，然而脑海中想象过的所有他的长相，竟在此刻全部消散——面前人的样貌，竟同自己每次扫墓时都会认真保养的照片里的人，微妙地重合在了一起！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>前</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不可能！前辈的眼神是坚定的，绝不会像这人一般轻佻！还有他这身浅褐色夹克配上皮裤骑马靴</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>前辈即便身着便装，也不可能如此轻浮！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦，是你啊。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>屋里的人率先开口。中分的发型下，明明炯炯有神的大眼睛却偷懒地半眯着，小刀在他指间就跟圆珠笔似的随便转着玩。他上下打量了一番门口的人。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇朝男人微微躬身，进来反手把门带上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>来得正好！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人顺手把小刀往靠墙的刑具架方向一扔——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>只听被绑在刑具架上的俘虏发出一声惨厉的嘶吼，右手手腕上赫然扎着刚刚还在男人手上的小刀！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>男人走到白宇跟前，仿佛眼前人是见了无数次的老相识一般，抓起他的手腕，直接把白宇拽到了刑具架前。白宇虽然在警校成绩优异，荷枪实弹的场面也不是经历过，可眼前这个已被折磨得奄奄一息，目光所及之处早已血肉模糊的俘虏，是自己的同行，或许还跟自己来自同一个刑警大队</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他的眼睛飞快地眨着，看不清其中的变化。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这个人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>男人的手在白宇腰上摸了一圈，发现他没带枪，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了一声，抬脚架到一旁的椅子上，卸下绑在左边小腿上的手枪，丢给白宇。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇几乎是出于本能地接住了那把枪。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>枪都不带还想混帮派？回头让财务扣你一个月绩效长长记性。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着下巴朝那俘虏一扬。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚说到哪儿来着？哦，这个人啊，断了小爷我一条可卡因的线，还企图策反一个我看好的小弟。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说罢无奈地耸耸肩。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>话我反正问完了，留着没用还要多添一碗饭。你看着办吧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>话说到这个份上已经很明白了。白宇面无表情地举起手里的枪，心里却不亚于正经历一场世界大战！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>眼前的俘虏艰难地半抬着头看他，像是在求他赶紧给个痛快。身后的男人也在注视着他，像是在考验他是否有留在总部的业务能力。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇默默抬起握枪的手臂，稳稳地指向目标。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啧，太远了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人从后面靠上来，一手搂住白宇的腰，一手托住他执枪的右手手肘，带着他几步上前，直接用枪口顶住那俘虏的前额，把那人的脑袋给顶得整个抬了起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>别忘了你的身份。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>男人温热的呼吸喷在耳畔。扣在扳机上的手指</b> </strong> <strong> <b>被人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>抓</b> </strong> <strong> <b>住，白宇甚至来不及调整状态，手腕处就传来了后坐力带来的巨震！</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>子弹发出的声音很轻，直接跟面前那团软下去的死肉一起，消散在了这房间里。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这样，声音才不会传出去太远</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇痛苦地闭</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了闭</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眼睛</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>再睁开时，眼底已恢复一片清明。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>然而只有他自己知道，他的眼前一片空白。没有鲜血，没有枪声，没有死人。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>只有从背后蔓延开来，萦绕鼻间的青草芬芳在挑战他的意志，蛊惑着他双膝发软。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 他出手了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>来一杯Mojito~蹭蹭周董热度~<br/>临时起意追加了1节！白假A：吾辈！决不认输！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>张若昀新晋升级奶爸，好不容易</b> </strong> <strong> <b>才哄得</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小祖宗闭了嘴，正哈欠连天往被窝里爬，扣在床头柜上的手机又亮了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他蹑手蹑脚地从爬到一半的被窝里退出来，掖好老婆那半边被子，才抓着手机，怒气冲天地去了阳台。</b> </strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>游戏里可以被爆头，但是业务能力是绝对不允许遭受质疑的。刚刚还哈欠与眼泪齐飞的张若昀瞬间来了精神，直接一通微信电话拨了过去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我听说有人向我的业务能力发起了怀疑？是我当年留了纱布在你脖子那儿现在长成纱布瘤了还是咋的？都6年了才来后遗症？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>电话那头不知是在什么地方，听着挺安静的，只传来一点背景音乐的声音。白宇低声说了一句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>等我一下</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，就把电话挂了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>什么事儿啊这叫？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>很快，白宇的电话又打了进来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喂？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你在哪儿呢这是？还带BGM的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>外面。那个，说回正事。你不是说再也不会发情的吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>张若昀发出一声意味深长的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦——？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，透过话筒传到白宇耳朵里，直接把白宇的两只耳朵都烫红了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘿嘿兄弟，老实交代，是不是艳遇到真命天子了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>开什么国际玩笑！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇怒吼回去，完了发现声音好像有点大，赶紧又把声音压低。张若昀的八卦之魂却已经被挑了起来，小报记者抓拍到明星绯闻之后抢头条似的，连环发问：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>身高？体型？相貌？职业？嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>职业这个应该套不出真话</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦对了！重点是！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>重点是你可以闭嘴</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>突然听到外面传来脚步声，白宇一惊，顺手就把电话掐了。他又竖起耳朵听了听，只听到洗手的声音。他清空聊天记录，收好手机。他按下冲水键后又等了几秒，这才推开隔间的门走了出去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是你？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>靠着洗手台，手里有一下没一下玩着火机的罗浮生却一点也不惊讶。他半垂着头玩火机，一双漂亮的凤眼却吊了起来，玩味地看着略显局促的白宇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谁发情啊？你吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇无视面前的男人，径直走去洗手。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你哪只眼睛看着我像发情？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说完看也不看罗浮生的表情，烘干了手就要出——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你干什么？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>又跟刚才在审讯室一样，照着自己的腰就突然搂了上来。这会儿周围没有其他人，白宇可一点面子都不打算给他。他一巴掌扣住那只摸到自己后腰上的咸猪手，扼住手腕用力往外一扯一折，另一只手掌心蓄力，紧接着就要往那手腕上推去！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哎哎哎哎！好汉饶命！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这要真挨上一掌，自己这小爪爪还不得废了去？罗浮生急忙用没被抓着的那只手去抵抗白宇的掌风，被抓着的那只手则看准时机用力猛一翻腕，硬是从白宇的桎梏里挣脱了出来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟我去</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>重获自由的罗浮生拼命甩手腕——别说，还真挺疼！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啧啧，看来你在警校还是学了点真招式的嘛！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>抬头一看，白宇的眼神冷漠锋利，扎得他不由得打了个哆嗦。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>干，干嘛这样看我？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>接着说？我看看你还知道多少关于我的事。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>正当两人僵持不下时，洗手间的门被推开了。来人一看里面眼神交锋剑拔弩张的阵势，条件反射就想来一句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>打扰了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>然后往外退。然而他还没来得及带上门，里面的门把手就被白宇用力抓住了——可怜那人根本不敢抬头，被白宇这么一拽，差点直接栽进洗手间。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对对对对不起，我这就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>抱歉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇向那无辜的路人点了点头，头也不回地出了洗手间。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>回到吧台，他两条长腿蜷在高脚椅上。掏出手机看看时间，已经快11点了。他给妈妈发了条微信，告诉她可能要明早才能过去接一梦。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥。你的龙舌兰。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>一口酒闷下肚，从里到外火辣辣的，刚刚在洗手间里积攒的郁闷都消散了不少。这间叫作Tiger的酒吧，虽然也是火龙帮旗下的产业，或许是因为开在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>玫瑰饭店</b> </strong> <strong> <b>里面，所以大多数时候都安安静静的，倒是满足了他一个人静坐的需求。他从酒吧服务生一路爬上来，身上早已习惯新伤叠着旧疤。没时间去张若昀那里拿药的时候，他一般都会过来这里点上一杯烈酒，靠着酒精消完毒再自己上些药。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>不过今天这杯龙舌兰，却是为了抚平杂乱的心绪。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>那个罗浮生</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>到底什么来头？看他今天手把手教自己杀人时的表情，传闻中的边城毒枭玉面阎罗，应当是所言不虚了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>更让白宇费解的是：为什么他和前辈长得那么像？还有，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他那句“不要忘记你的身份”是什么意思？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他是调查过自己了还是怎么回事？刚才的对话他又听到了多少？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>然而他一</b> </strong> <strong> <b>闭上眼，眼前就会浮现审讯室里的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>血腥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>画面。他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>赶紧把眼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>睁开，仰头就要干掉最后一口——手腕被人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>住了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生</b> </strong> <strong> <b>抓着白宇的手腕，笑眯眯地看着吧台里的酒保</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>麻烦给我的爱人来一杯Mojito</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不要放糖，放甘蔗汁。</b> </strong> <strong> <sup> <b>注</b> </sup> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好咧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>酒保像是没听到那句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我的爱人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>似的，爽快地应了一声，转身就去冰箱里找材料。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>积攒了一晚上的怒火和郁闷总算找到了宣泄的出口。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>用力</b> </strong> <strong> <b>挣开罗浮生抓着自己腕子的手，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>砰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一声把杯子砸在大理石吧台上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谁他妈是你爱人？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>酒保惊得差点碎了手里的酒瓶。罗浮生朝他摆摆手，示意他淡定，随即拍了拍白宇的手背。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎，别这么凶嘛！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>看把人家小哥哥吓的……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生从夹克的内兜里掏出一只怀表，直接凑到白宇耳边。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怀表里传出白宇刻意压低了的声音：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>外面。那个，说回正事。你不是说再也不会发情的吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>开什么国际玩笑！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇反手就要去抢那只怀表——罗浮生即时收回手，顺便从怀表背后卸下一片圆形的面巾纸厚度差不多的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>窃听器。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我还以为你刚刚脱裤子的时候发现了呢！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>幸好自己只说了两句，他应该察觉不到太多信息</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>可他是什么时候把窃听器放到自己身上的？难道是在审讯室突然抱上来的时候？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>大脑里快速复盘，白宇面上依然冷冷清清。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>原来二当家上小号也是要脱裤子的。了解了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生邪魅一笑，顺便磨了磨后槽牙。他身体微微后仰，瞄了一眼白宇的后腰。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以说窃听器一般黏在后面裤腰上不容易被察觉。别说，你这腰臀比一般</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>可练不出来。分享点诀窍？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>果然——自己在审讯室那会儿大意了，心思全被那个俘虏分了去</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一肘子撞开凑过来的罗浮生。罗浮生委屈极了，憋着嘴接过酒保调好的Mojito，推到白宇跟前。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇又把杯子推回罗浮生跟前。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>天晓得你会不会又给我下什么药。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说着掏出钱包就要结账走人。酒保这下倒是忽然想起</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥是二当家的爱人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这档子事了，有些为难地看看白宇，又看看罗浮生。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生笑笑不说话，拿起那杯Mojito嘬了一口。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我来帮你试试毒。嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>阿东你今天这配比掌握得不错。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>难得能被二当家表扬，酒保一听立刻喜笑颜开，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啪</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的立正站直就是一个标准的军礼。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢二当家！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>阿东你以前当过兵？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇挑眉，随即瞟了一眼旁边的罗浮生。罗浮生自顾自的一脸殷勤，把嘬了一口的酒又推到了白宇跟前。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>跟你讲，无论是帮派还是公司都是一样的。领导对你表现出了兴趣，你得学会逢迎。因势利导才能快速升职哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>许是不想再听男人废话，白宇一把夺过酒杯，一口闷了个底朝天。罗浮生露出一个志得意满的顽皮微笑，伸手往白宇腰上一捞——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>滚！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一把抓住罗浮生蠢蠢欲动的咸猪手——紧接着眼前一黑，直接栽进了男人怀里。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>睡吧，睡吧，我亲爱的宝贝</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生搂着白宇的肩，大掌在他柔软的头发上轻轻拍了两下。他侧过头，在白宇发顶的旋儿上落下一个亲吻。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>玫瑰味的信息素啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇感觉自己似乎很久没有睡过这么沉的觉了，整个脑袋都是放空的，没有任务没有血腥，身体也软绵绵的，像是赖在大朵大朵的云彩上一般舒适。阳光有些晃眼睛，他侧过脸躲避阳光的直晒，正好看到趴在旁边的云朵上笑得眉眼弯弯的一梦，和</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他猛地睁开眼睛——果不其然，男人年轻俊美的脸庞就在自己身侧，正以一种看情人般的缱绻温柔地注视着自己。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你醒啦？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>上面：没有头痛；中间：没有捆绑；下面：没有撕裂；旁边：男人穿着整齐，周身还散发着淡淡的青草香气，就是脸上的笑容有点欠揍。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>于是白宇毫不客气地照着那张好看的脸，一巴掌糊了上去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啪！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟！喂！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生第一次见</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>事后</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这么绝情的人，当即就委屈巴巴地把嘴抿成了一条樱桃色的直线，大眼睛水汪汪地看着白宇。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>该死！白宇冷漠地别开脸。这副模样怎么和他家朱一梦撒娇时一模一样？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>难不成前辈其实没有死，而是摇身一变成了眼前这位火龙帮二当家？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇脑中闪过一个可怕的想法，但他很快就把这个想法压下去了——当务之急，是赶紧把这个死缠烂打还对自己各种骚扰的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>领导</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>给赶走。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你这人怎么这样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生捂着压根儿就没肿就是有点红的那半边脸，盘腿坐在床上，几乎是声泪俱下地控诉：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>还想说你第一次杀人，怕你有心理阴影，就给你下了一片安眠药让你好好睡一觉。你倒好，睡得呼噜都扯起来了，一睁眼就先给你的恩人来一巴掌！你怎么，这么</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生瞪起眼睛，食指怼着白宇高挺的鼻梁用力一指！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这么！不可爱！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呵。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇直接被气笑了。刚想把罗浮生一脚踹下去，对面的男人已经</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎呀妈呀</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>大叫着，连滚带爬下床，夺门而出了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不明所以。哼！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>被罗浮生这么一闹，白宇差点把自己修炼多年的警觉性和观察力全丢不知哪个角落去了。他猛地回神，惊奇地发现房间里的每样东西：天花板，床头柜，衣架，卫浴，还有床上的被褥，身上的睡衣</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都如此熟悉！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>熟悉得就像是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己家里的东西</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇几乎是飞身下的床，拖鞋都不顾了，直接冲到客厅——刚刚大叫着跑出去的男人，此时正把冒着热气的锅从灶台往饭桌上端，一边摆桌子还一边嘴里念念有词：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好险，差点就糊了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他侧头，见白宇一言不发地站在那里，赶紧招呼他过来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我做了早饭，过来吃啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这是自己家没错！是Tiger楼上的玫瑰饭店416房！这个男人到底是何方神圣？第一次见面就已经知道自己从哪里毕业，在哪里工作过，还知道自己住哪里！更可怕的是，自己只知道昨晚肯定是着了他的道，却完全不知道他是什么时候给自己下的药！而且他还把自己带回了家，帮自己换了睡衣</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>过来吃饭啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇快步走到饭桌前，突然抄起一根筷子，朝罗浮生面门直戳过去！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘿！这很危险的！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生像是早就注意到了他的动作，先是将上半身往后一退，躲开白宇向前的攻击。待白宇的身子因惯性往自己方向倾来，再直接向那筷子迎上去——白宇被罗浮生这招以退为进打乱了阵脚，不得已身子后倾以躲避他的靠近。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小心！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生一把抓住白宇的手，翻腕卸掉他手里的筷子。筷子掉在地上发出清脆的声响。白宇左脚向后一步踢开椅子，成功让自己稳住了重心。罗浮生嘴角一翘，空出来的手顺势抄起盘子里的一块三明治，直接堵住了白宇的嘴——顺便咬掉了露在外面的一个小角。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯！唔唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一边努力将三明治囫囵吞枣般地往下咽，一边用眼神示意罗浮生——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦天啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生刚刚一连串攻防动作行云流水，半个身子都快骑到桌上去了。被白宇这般提醒他才发现——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我去！我就这一条裤子！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>而且粥还沾在了裤裆的位置！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生赶紧放开白宇，抓起桌上的餐巾纸拼命擦裤子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哎哎，你那样可不行。年轻人怎么那么毛毛糙糙的？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇绕到罗浮生这边，将他一把推倒在椅子上。罗浮生这才发现他的脚是光着的，赶紧把自己脚上的脱鞋踢下来给他。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>穿上。刚起床容易着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇半跪在罗浮生跟前，一手拿着纸巾盒，细细替他沾去裤子上的米汤。罗浮生叉开腿坐在椅子上，从上往下看的这个角度，就好像白宇正在帮他口</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他他他他居然把自己的裤链拉开了！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>紧身的皮裤一开口，久困其中的巨兽就迫不及待地蹦了出来！罗浮生的脸瞬间爆红，两只眼睛滴溜溜乱转，根本不知道该看哪儿才好！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呵，还挺大。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一手掂着罗浮生那玩意儿，一手拿着纸巾装模作样地轻轻擦，还左看看右看看，时不时点评一两句：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯，形状不错。蛋蛋看上去也很可观。还有这里</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>分身在白宇手里眼见着胀了起来，待他用大拇指的指尖在饱满的顶端轻轻一刮——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇看着在自己手里立正敬礼，硬邦邦差点打到自己脸上的分身，忽然吊起眼睛，朝瘫坐在椅子上面色潮红的男人嘟了嘟嘴。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好像真的擦不干净耶</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他为难地看着面前硬挺的欲望，忽然一拍手：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你等一下，我去给你找条运动裤。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生下身翘着，看白宇奸计得逞哼着小曲儿往房间去，欲望交织着怒火，使得他的信息素跟开了闸的水库一般，疯狂往外泄。他冲着白宇的后背怒吼：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你太不可爱了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇得意一笑，反手关上房门——他双膝一软，直接</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扑通</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一声跪到了地上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>妈的，玩脱了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>注：淡朗姆酒＋糖（传统制法：甘蔗汁）＋莱姆（青柠）汁＋苏打水＋薄荷＝Mojito</b> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 他受伤了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>READY 罒ω罒</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>吵吵嚷嚷的学校门口，朱一梦一眼就在人群之中认出了他家爸比。小女孩</b> </strong> <strong> <b>欢快地叫了一声，腿</b> </strong> <strong> <b>上跟捆了小火箭似的，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>砰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的就朝爸比的方向冲了过去！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇蹲下身子，一把接住朝自己迎面扑来的小炮弹。小炮弹的后坐力可一点不小，直接把她家爸比</b> </strong> <strong> <b>撞得</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一个踉跄，整个人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都</b> </strong> <strong> <b>跟着往后退了两步——</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小心！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>一只大手及时托住白宇的腰，男人侧身，接住白宇的同时，顺便伸出右脚顶住白宇往后退多了一步的左脚，让他不至于完全失去重心。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咳</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢，谢了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人抿紧嘴唇亮出微笑，不动声色地帮白宇站稳身子。白宇脸上有些红，正想跟女儿说点什么转移重点——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦！哦！哦——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>怀里的朱一梦两只圆圆的眼睛瞪得大大的，看着面前的男人，嘴巴</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>成了名副其实的猪嘴。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇二话不说，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>托着女儿</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扭头就往车子方向走。男人一头雾水地赶紧跟上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>把女儿塞</b> </strong> <strong> <b>进</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后座系好安全带，白宇关上车门，狠狠瞪了一眼自顾自坐上驾驶座的男人。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都叫你不要跟着我了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦虽然人在后座，两只眼睛却像是黏在了开车的那个陌生叔叔身上一般。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比爸比，这个漂亮叔叔是谁？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人透过后视镜，朝后排的小女孩抛了个媚眼。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>叫哥哥嘛，叔叔显老。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇默默地扭头看窗外，不太想理这个新来的司机。朱一梦在后面扭来扭去想往前凑。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>坐好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇言简意赅地下达了指令。小女孩默默地坐直了身子，两只爪爪放在膝盖上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比，人家有悄悄话想跟你说</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>回家再说。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>开车的男人看了看白宇，笑眯眯地回头看朱一梦。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>如果是关于我的悄悄话，你可以就这样大声说哦！你爸比的事情我都知道的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>真的吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>一听女儿的声音兴奋起来就知道不会有好事，白宇狠狠剜了男人一眼。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哥哥，你叫什么名字啊？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我叫罗浮生。我知道你哦，你叫朱一梦对吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩爽快地点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那浮生哥哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎呀4个字太长了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，叫你生哥可以吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噗，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈可以！必须可以哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>要不是握着方向盘，罗浮生估计能笑得</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哔哔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>拍响好几次车喇叭。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟，想不到啊，我手下不光有小弟，居然还能收到小妹，哈哈哈哈哈哈</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇可不想让女儿知道自己混黑帮的事，瞪了男人一眼，回头对女儿说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是罗总。是爸比的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃，领导。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生笑着点了点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我的确是你爸比的领导。不过我比较喜欢你叫我‘生哥’哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好的生哥！没问题生哥！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>小女孩有模有样地朝罗浮生敬个礼。罗浮生赶紧对着后视镜回礼。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇瞟了一眼后视镜，觉得他这礼敬得还有点那么军人范儿。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>然而现在似乎不是关注这个的时候——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>还能不能好好开车了？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>一大一小立刻收声，一个乖乖握紧方向盘，一个乖乖坐好。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一梦，你爸比好凶！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生故意放轻声音。后座的小女孩也压低声音回道：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他只凶熟人的。信我！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>因为罗浮生要带白宇出任务，所以白宇只好又把女儿送到了爸妈那里。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>抱歉，一梦，今晚又要麻烦你住爷爷奶奶家了。爸比明天</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>不确定地看了一眼从车上下来的罗浮生。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我觉得后天回来的可能性大一点。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他走到小女孩跟前，猫着腰摸了摸她的脑袋，双手合十态度诚恳：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不起啊一梦小公主，跟你借爸比两天。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>哪知小女孩居然直接将爸比拽过来，郑重地双手捧起他的右手手掌，交到罗浮生手上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥的话，借一辈子都行！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>要不是一梦的奶奶</b> </strong> <strong> <b>正好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>下来接孙女，罗浮生恨不得抓过她抱到怀里就是一个吧唧。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟我的小甜甜喂！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>小女孩亲过爸比就一溜烟跑向奶奶去了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白妈妈搂着乖孙女，意味深长地看了一眼儿子跟男人牵在一起的手。白宇一惊，猛地回过神来，触电一般甩开罗浮生的手。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他这一下怕是蓄满了力，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生被甩得手腕都有些发麻了。然而他只是淡定地把手背到身后，礼貌地朝不远处的白妈妈点了点头。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>阿姨好！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好，好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白妈妈笑得眉眼弯弯。白宇觉得自己该解释一下，然而妈妈已经朝他做出了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>去吧去吧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的赶人手势。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一梦有我们照顾，你俩放心约会去吧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>妈</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇只要一侧头，就能看到嘴角都快咧破脸际的罗浮生。他烦躁地别过脸，一言不发盯着窗外。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>组织给他安排了一个叫</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>林楠笙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的上线，负责单线向他传送一些火龙帮的上层动态。能在敌人内部遇到同志，白宇心中当然是欣喜的。同时他也存在疑惑：这个神秘的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>林楠笙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>既然能拿到帮内的上层动态，那应该也是潜伏在帮里的领导层级别，或是领导层身边的人物了。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他摆正身子，用余光打量了一下开车的男人——他已经是火龙帮的二当家了，难道在他之上，还有像总裁助理那样的人物吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>窗外的景色没我好看吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇默默地又把头扭向了窗外。根据林楠笙的情报，今天火龙帮要跟青禾组的人谈一笔大麻的生意。白宇一直以为，涉黄的买卖还有可能在夜晚的酒吧进行，光天化日在天朝地界进行大麻交易，怎么也得在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>电视剧里才会在郊外的废弃仓库谈生意。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗总您怕不是我肚子里的蛔虫？怎么我想什么您都知道……</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“可在高档的别墅小区里交易毒品，也未免太</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一看你就是初哥。枪给我。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇本想先拉上窗帘，罗浮生见他动作，嘴角不由得扬起邪笑。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>等会儿，完成任务了就陪你车震。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇收回手，默默从上衣内兜里掏出手枪。他拆开弹匣，确定里面是满格的，才把枪递给了罗浮生。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生接过枪，三两下就把消音器上上去了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>带枪上场是规矩，没什么好隐瞒的。但是动手的时候嘛，还是尽量不要吵到周围无辜的人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他把枪塞回白宇手上，樱桃色的嘴唇抿成一条直线。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>走，二当家大发慈悲，今儿手把手教你快速提升业务能力。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我谢谢您嘞！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>许是因为毒窝藏在了民居当中，两人作为访客进入小区，一路走来也没见到跟普通小区有什么不同。他们来到指定的那栋别墅跟前，外面的院门没锁，两人直接推门走了进去。穿过一片小花园便是房子的大门。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>一个手臂上布满刺青的背心大汉从里面走了出来。那人目测身高将近2米，壮硕的身子一出现在门口，如山一般的阴影直接将跟前的罗浮生整个笼罩进去。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生右边嘴角微翘，磨了磨后槽牙，友好地向那大汉伸出手。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>火龙帮罗浮生，打扰了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呵。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>那大汉显然被派出来接人，心里也是不情愿的。再看罗浮生这副白面小生模样，自然不放在眼里。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这样啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生的右手停在半空，有些尴尬地顿了顿。然而他却没将手收回，而是直接上前一步，朝那大汉的手臂抓去——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>第一手：抓住大汉的右手臂用力一拽，直接将他的肩膀卸了。第二手：趁那大汉剧痛难忍弯腰松懈之时，快速绕到背后，左右手配合着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咔嚓</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一声——</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>经过上一次审讯室里的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>现场教学</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，再次亲历案发现场的白宇脸上表情只剩冷漠。他接过那个刚刚还面容轻蔑，现下却因为被扭断了脖子而软成一团的大汉，三两下推进了花园内侧的灌木丛里。他站起身子，平静地拍掉溅上衣服的土灰，回头就见罗浮生抿着嘴唇对自己眯着眼笑。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>当真是，杀人不眨眼的玉面阎罗啊！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>这样的人，肯定不会是那个给自己传送情报的好同志林楠笙。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>两人推门进屋，一进大厅就看到半躺在摇椅上吃葡萄的胖老头。罗浮生无视立于两侧的保镖，径直走到那个胖老头跟前，接过他手里的盘子，半蹲在摇椅旁边给他喂葡萄。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>牛哥，您吃葡萄要剥皮不？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哼哼，来了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刚刚派出去接应的大汉没再进来，屋里的人大概也猜着是被罗浮生放倒了。之前在边城，青禾组就在火龙帮手下折了不少兄弟。别看罗浮生长得眉清目秀，杀人越货可真是一点不含糊。之前可卡因还有海洛因的资源都被火龙帮抢了去，现下国内虽然一直都在打击大麻交易，可耐不住利润实在巨大，青禾组无论如何也不愿将这块肥肉再次拱手让人。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生剥好一颗葡萄，左手的食指中指小心翼翼夹着，递到牛哥嘴边。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>您小心噎着。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>许是罗浮生给自己低头做小的乖顺模样让牛哥心中舒爽，他又接过一颗葡萄，抬眼看了看站在不远处的白宇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这孩子面生啊，什么来头？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生继续给他剥葡萄。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚从分公司升上来的，最近跟着我做事。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>长得倒是不错。站近一点？牛哥我老了，眼神不好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇和罗浮生不约而同地皱了皱眉。白宇犹豫片刻，还是向前靠了一步。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生又给牛哥剥了一颗葡萄。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>牛哥，今天来看您，主要也是想跟您讲讲</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>他话讲到一半，脸上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噗噗</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>挨了两颗葡萄籽儿。他感觉到异物飞来，下意识闭了眼，那两颗籽儿正好砸在他的额头上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哼。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>牛哥坐直身子，伸手从罗浮生手里拿回盘子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你个边城浪子，还嫌断我财路不够多吗？现在看这边大麻好卖，又想来抢我这条生意。放——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>屁</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>字还来不及说，嘴巴已经被罗浮生用葡萄塞得鼓了起来。两边的保镖出拳挥向他的瞬间——</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哔！哔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>两声，已经被站在后面的白宇一人一枪，直接爆了头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔唔！唔——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>牛哥的腮帮子被罗浮生用手紧紧掐着，满嘴的葡萄噎得他脸都红了。罗浮生的狠毒他是见识过的，可没想到这个新来的小弟居然也这么厉害！他那手枪虽然是加了消音器的，可子弹就从他身边过去，直接刺穿了他贴身的两个人，这段震撼的记忆却是无法消去的。他身子一抖，下身竟淅淅沥沥淌出水来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生嫌弃地将牛哥一把推回椅子上，后退两步以免弄脏裤子。牛哥本就受了惊吓，再被罗浮生用力这么一推，后脑勺</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>砰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>地撞在椅背上，脸顿时胀成猪肝色，一口气没提上来撅了过去。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生转身看白宇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我要是老了之后也这样生活不能自理，你直接送我一程得了。活着难看！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇收好枪，面无表情地问：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以把人干掉，我们就拿到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生眼神突变，白宇注意到了，急忙回头——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呵，白宇，又是你！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇被人用枪指着额头，脸上表情倒是没有太多变化。白宇瞄了一眼他身后跟着进来的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>两</b> </strong> <strong> <b>个小弟，总觉得这场面有点熟悉。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你是？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他边说边将右手背到身后。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>当年把老子堵巷子里，坏了老子跟萌萌的好事，老子正愁找不着人报仇呢！你倒好，直接送上门来了。我呸——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇算准那口唾沫朝自己飞来的时间，猛一偏头加下腰，刚刚背到身后的右手上亮出一把匕首，照对方的小腹用力划去——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>那人显然也是练过的，看到白宇的匕首过来了，条件反射向后一缩——后来跟上的罗浮生一脚踹飞他手上的枪，白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朝枪飞去的方向一扑，接住枪回身，落地过程中连着扣下两次扳机。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>砰砰！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>迎面冲来的两人应声倒地。罗浮生吹了一声口哨。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好枪法！不过这下我们就暴露了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着抓起白宇的手，将他拽到挨着后院的窗户跟前。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>撤！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇把窗户推到最大，两手撑着窗台用力一撑，腾空一跃而出。这栋别墅严格来说是没有后院的，只有同外面大路隔开的灌木丛。好在灌木丛跟墙之间还有一人宽的空隙，白宇翻出来后站稳身子，正准备回身拉罗浮生一把</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>已经跃起的罗浮生忽然手上脱力，瞬间从白宇的视线里消失了！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>浮生！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>墙外任何可以踩脚的地方，白宇即便身高腿长，此时也只能扒着窗台干着急。只听屋内传来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扑通</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一声，很快，罗浮生再次出现在窗台。白宇帮着罗浮生翻出来，两人扒开灌木丛，从缝隙里钻出来到大路上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你没事吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇替他摘去头上的叶子，忽然发现他的右手前臂的衣服被染红了一片。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>冷静。往停车场走。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生声音沉稳，也不去捂伤口，只顾着闷头往前走。白宇见他手臂上的布料血色晕开得太明显，赶紧脱下外衣给他套上。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生的脸色因为失血变得有些苍白，但他仍然笑得眉眼弯弯，变成淡粉色的嘴唇抿成一条直线。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这衣服，我可不会还你哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 他动情了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>原来的第5第6话合并！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇本想一上车赶紧给罗浮生包扎一下，然而罗浮生却让他专心开车，自己从储物盒里摸出一个随身装的小酒瓶就爬到后座去了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>先赶紧离开这里。哦对了，广播开一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说完他脱下白宇给他的外套，卷起放到座椅下方。他在后座蜷起身子，拧开瓶盖咕咚咕咚灌了两口。接着用牙扯开因为干血粘住了皮肤的布料，含了一大口酒，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噗——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的喷在伤口上。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇透过后视镜看他，不自在地皱了皱眉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>送你去医院包扎一下吧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘘，听广播。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>下面播报本台刚刚收到的快讯：朝阳小区内发生一起6死1伤的重大刑事案件。有群众反映在附近别墅内听到枪声，警方接警后立即赶往现场。屋内6人全部死于枪伤，其中1人异物呛入肺部，已送医抢救。另外，警方还在部分死者身上发现了可疑粉末。案件正在进一步侦破中，本台将继续跟进</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你看，所以说我们要快些走吧！对了，那把枪呢？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>伤口上喷过酒，算是进行了简单的消毒。罗浮生躺平，没受伤的那只手搭在额头上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>在我身上。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇透过后视镜看了看他。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你有</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>熟人的诊所吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你应该算是我第一个熟人。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇顿了顿，又对着后视镜道：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不起，要不是我鲁莽开枪</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>要不是你，我俩可能都没法活着出来。现场总会有很多机动情况，需要临机应变灵活应对。你做得很好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>大概是失血过多加上高度紧张之后的松懈，罗浮生说完这话，眼睛一闭脑袋一歪，就这么昏睡了过去。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>等他再次睁开眼睛，已经来到了玫瑰饭店的地下车库。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不想去医院的话</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>家里有点药，我赶紧帮你处理一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>酒店，或者说酒店式公寓虽然人员来往复杂，但相应的来访登记和监控设备都比较严格。罗浮生睡了一路，抵达目的地时精神好了一些。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇带着罗浮生直接从车库上楼。罗浮生把白宇的外套搭在手臂上，自然而然地挡住了伤口。他一进电梯就发现了天花板斜对角的两个监控。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>安保看来有好好做。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你这话听着倒是有领导视察内味儿了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>电梯很快抵达4楼，穿过长长的走廊便是套间。白宇进了屋就赶紧给罗浮生找药箱。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你先把伤口周围洗干净，我马上给你上药。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>回头，厅里已没了罗浮生的人影，取而代之的是浴室传来的水声。好在上次被他送回来过一次，白宇已经知道罗浮生对自家了如指掌，但心里总有一种私生活被偷窥的不爽。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>这算是自己作为模特的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爱豆感</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>作祟吗？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇被自己的想法莫名逗乐了。他摇了摇头，捧着医药箱敲浴室门。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你这人也太自来熟了吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>浴室门直接从里面打开，罗浮生的脑袋从一团雾气中钻了出来。他朝白宇眨了眨眼睛，伪装无辜的模样简直跟企图多看一集电视剧的朱一梦有得一拼。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇无奈地别开脸。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你等着，我去给你找套衣服。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刚要放下医药箱去房间，人已经被罗浮生直接拽进了浴室。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喏，我洗好了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生把手臂往白宇跟前一举。白宇下意识就用手里的医药箱在两人之间隔出距离。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我看你不止伤口，整个人都洗好了吧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>背后洗不到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生委屈地转过身，白宇翻了个白眼，把他的身子又转了过</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你还是转过去吧。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生被白宇当成陀螺转了又转，围在下半身的浴巾早就散开了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你有没觉得你这个动作，很像是从后面抱着我？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>闭嘴。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇顺手就往罗浮生的手臂上洒了一大片安尔碘。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘶——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生疼得龇牙咧嘴，顺便连前面的大兄弟都塌下去了一点，白宇快速完成包扎，推开罗浮生，提起医药箱就要往外走。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>等一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生没有受伤的那只手一把抓住白宇的手臂，身体随着手臂向前用力，直接将白宇顶在了浴室门上。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他抽走白宇手里的医药箱，凑到他颈侧，混着青草香味的温热呼吸直接熏红了白宇的整个脖子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你硬了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你，你别，唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇的背紧贴在门上，十指时而绷直时而揪紧，几乎要在门板上抓出刺耳的痕迹。他的两条长腿绷得笔直，裤子被褪到膝下，裸露的大腿上紧实的肌肉纹理清晰可见。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你放开</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>放开</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>跪在地上的罗浮生并没听话，反而将他的分身含得更深。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这个剧情走向太扯淡了！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>他是警方安插进火龙帮的卧底，现在却在自家浴室被火龙帮二当家口交。他一心仰慕只有</b> </strong> <strong> <b>两</b> </strong> <strong> <b>面之缘的前辈，甚至无怨无悔地替他将女儿抚养长大，现在却在自家浴室被长相酷似前辈的后生口交。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>然而比之道德层面的天人交战，更可怕的是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>放松</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生吐出被自己舔得泛着水光直挺挺的分身，用没有受伤的那只手将白宇抠在门板上的手扒了下来。他握着他的手腕，手掌手指相互用力，轻轻按揉紧绷的经脉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>放松</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小宇，放松</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这样亲昵</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>称呼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>让</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇鼻头一酸，眼泪就这么无声地落了下来。他顾忌着罗浮生手上的伤，没有用力将他推开，而是从侧面抽身出来。他顾不得下身的狼狈，拉开浴室门，拽起罗浮生的胳膊将他推了出去。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喂！喂你这人怎么这样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生光着屁股，用力拍门抗议。浴室的门倏地又被拉开，罗浮生正要上前，白宇把医药箱和浴巾塞到他怀里，再度将门关上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生的鼻子撞在了浴室门上，疼得他整张脸都皱了起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>痛死我了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇！你不光不可爱！还没良心！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>心想着等白宇出来了必须好好教训他一番，谁知等了半天，头发都干了也没见人出来。罗浮生侧耳贴在门上，在哗哗的水声中竟听到了一丝低低的啜泣。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇！白宇！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他用力拍门。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇！开门！快点！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>不一会儿，水声停了下来。浴室门从里面拉开，白宇带着一身水气，面无表情走了出来。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生一把抓住他的手腕。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你哭了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇想也不想就把他的手给甩开了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘶——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊，抱歉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>意识到那是罗浮生受伤的手，白宇一看纱布上果然渗出了红色，无奈地去找医药箱给他重新上药。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗总，算我求你了。放过我好不唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>没来得及说完的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>字被直接封进了罗浮生突兀的吻里。近在咫尺的俊美面容，嘴上柔软的触感，充斥鼻间的青草香味</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇好不容易冲澡冷静下来的脑袋又开始晕沉沉了。他一只手抵着罗浮生的胸口，正在挣扎是否要将他推开，男人已经主动同他拉开了距离。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇就这么直愣愣地看着罗浮生，脑袋里大概有将近1分钟的空白。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生将他拉到跟前，就用受伤的那只手，带茧的大拇指腹轻抚白宇的脸颊。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是你不肯放过你自己。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇别开脸，不知该怎么回答罗浮生的这个问题。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>叮咚。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊，来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>What？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇几乎是条件反射地扭头就往屋里躲。罗浮生被他这副落荒而逃的样子逗乐了，围好浴巾套上外套，转身走去开门。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生！你！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇躲在门后，扒开一条缝，龇牙咧嘴瞪着已经把手放到门把手上的男人。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生回头，朝他抿嘴一笑。他凑到门边，隔着门板问了一声：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是我叫的客房服务吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是的罗总。您要的东西送上来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好的谢谢，放门口就行了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇躲在门后，只隐约听到说话声，还有开门关门的声音。不一会儿，罗浮生的声音带着笑意，隔着房门传进来了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>开门，亲爱的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谁他妈是你亲</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>房门</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一声从里面拽开，白宇正要开骂，看到罗浮生手里端着的托盘，脸色瞬间赤橙黄绿青蓝紫挨个儿变了一通。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你，你叫客房部送，送</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>后面的内容实在没脸说下去，白宇正准备关门大吉，罗浮生直接一脚蹬在门上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你流氓！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇见没法用手关门，干脆飞起一脚，直接冲罗浮生胯下飞去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哇！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生赶紧收腿，趁机钻进屋内。他一边躲避白宇冲自己下盘而来的连环进攻，一边分心思考是把托盘放桌上还是直接丢床上去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我，我觉得应该会用到啊，就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎你轻点！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>眼看着白宇飞起一脚就要踢到自己侧腰上了，罗浮生赶紧把托盘往床上一丢，侧身的同时弯起手肘阻击。白宇见势急忙收脚，改从正面攻击罗浮生的面门。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生收起前臂在脸前一挡，反手就抓住了白宇没来得及收回的脚踝。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>太冒险了这招！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他抓住白宇的脚踝向前一拽——白宇被拽得一下子失了重心，但他很快在前倾的过程中稳住身形，用力将被抓住的那只脚踩向地面，两只手趁机抓紧罗浮生的胳膊用力压住，另一条腿从后飞起，带动身子前翻，借助两手的支撑，用力挣开另一只脚的束缚，直接将力量聚到背部，狠狠向罗浮生压去——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生急忙弓起背绷紧身子抵抗白宇的重力，然而他这才想起右手手臂有伤，这下伤口彻底裂开，疼得他前臂一麻，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噗通</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>跪倒在地，眼见着手臂上的纱布红了一片！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘶——痛</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇也突然想起他手上的伤，赶紧从他背上翻下来，捧起他的手臂。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你怎么</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唉——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>赶紧跑出去把医药箱抱进来，抓着罗浮生的手臂给他重新上药。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你说你是不是多余？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>安尔碘渗进伤口消毒，疼得罗浮生龇牙咧嘴，但他仍然忍不住冲着白宇笑。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>笑屁啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>许是靠得太近，又或许是因为刚刚的过招还没缓过劲儿来，白宇的两只耳朵有些红，透过宽大的衬衫领口，还能看到胸口的剧烈起伏。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生脸上的笑意更深了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你这个样子，特别的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>贤妻良母。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>滚，唔——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生一边亲吻白宇的唇，一边接过他手里的药瓶放到一边。白宇觉得罗浮生的这个吻就像在自己身体里种下了情蛊一般，勾引着他的欲望，一步一步叛离他的道德。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>该死，这就是传说中的发情吗？张若昀个庸医，不是说切了腺体就不会发情的吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇第一次尝到发情的滋味，膝盖酸软眼神迷离，却还要强留着一丝理智防止自己属性暴露。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>该死，我不应该</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他的信息素是青草味的，这世上怎么会有这么好闻的信息素？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生用一种近乎欣赏艺术品的目光爱抚着白宇沉迷又克制的脸庞。他凑上去亲吻白宇的眼睛，亲吻他的鼻尖，亲吻他的嘴角。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不应该顾虑那么多。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>因为动情而挺立的乳尖被男人隔着衬衫逗弄，白宇觉得自己不光前面精神抖擞，后穴更是收缩得厉害，怕是隔着裤子都能看出来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他气急败坏地将罗浮生压到身下。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生笑嘻嘻地看着压在自己身上的白宇，非但没有生气，反而友好地释放出自己的信息素，将身上的人整个包裹起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>打不过就用信息素压制</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>大家都是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，你也可以啊。只要能取胜，就应该不择手段。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇被罗浮生的信息素熏得脸颊发烫，他揪起男人的衣领，照着那张欠揍的红唇一口咬了下去！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我们正人君子，堂堂正正用实力碾压对手。唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我怎么没见过衬衫+平角裤+头发滴水+撅屁股的正人君子呢？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生两只手往白宇的屁股兜去，却被白宇一把打开了魔爪。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>等会儿伤口又裂开了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>哦我的天啊！这副关心则主动的娇嗔模样，还是之前那个飞身扑枪的冷面小弟吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生乐得眉眼弯弯，一不留神已经被扒了裤子，明晃晃的凶器亮出来，直接戳到了那一张一阖咬着前端的穴口上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>现在的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都这么主动的吗？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>进，进不去</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇只觉身体里痒得厉害，青草味的信息素搅得他意乱情迷。穴口虽然咬住了男人的前端，再要往里吞却卡在了洞口，稍一用力只觉屁股火辣辣的疼。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你，你等一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>相比自己信息素的浓郁，白宇即便动情如此，身上的玫瑰香味也是淡淡的。罗浮生虽被他撩得心神荡漾，仍能分出神来掌控场面。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>去，去床上。地上硌得我背疼。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你这人怎么这么多事？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇蹙眉，用力将罗浮生拽起来。他正要把人推倒，结果膝盖一软，直接抱着罗浮生扑倒在了床上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小白宇，你也太热情了吧！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>闭嘴！明明比我小</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦？哪里比你小？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说话间，罗浮生已经够到了刚刚丢到床上的托盘。他从里面摸出套套，拆开戴好，又拧开润滑剂的瓶盖，往顶端抹</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一把夺过他手里的罐子，跟往蛋糕上挤奶油似的，呼啦啦挤了一大坨。挤完之后他俯下身子，鼻尖在顶端扫了扫。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>草莓味的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没有你的玫瑰味好闻。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生被他这么撩法哪里还忍得住，也顾不得手上的伤了，直接托住白宇的翘臀，挺腰往那一咬一咬盛情邀请的穴口送去——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>两人同时发出满足的呻吟，跨坐在上方的白宇绷紧了身子，胸腹和手臂上的肌肉绷出结实的线条。罗浮生则像是坠入了温柔乡一般，柔软湿热的内壁包裹着自己，欲望的每一寸肌理都被紧紧贴附着。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没见过你这么骚的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇眯眼挑眉，伏下身子揪住男人敞开的衣领。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>看来你经验很丰富嘛？嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>说说看，你都见过哪样的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，嗯？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇的胸腹贴着罗浮生，两只手将他的衣领完全扒开，露出宽阔的肩膀和结实的胸膛。罗浮生大掌把住白宇撅起的翘臀，一下一下按向自己贲张的欲望。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>为了把你按倒在床，我可是认真做了功课，嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你可拉倒唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>两人仿佛较上了劲一般，罗浮生把着白宇的屁股往下按，白宇就用力收紧内壁。结果就是不多一会儿，两人都气喘吁吁，额上沁满了汗珠。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我又不认识你，说什么为了我，屁嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的确是为了你的屁——屁。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>手臂上的伤口好像又炸开了，罗浮生觉着有些疼，便将右手放平在床上。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇看了一眼他的手。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>活该你，啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇自从切了腺体之后，就仿佛忘了自己其实本质上还是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这回事，一门心思全扑在了格斗技巧和实战训练上，生理课什么的根本就没好好听。他哪里知道自己身体里会藏着这么一个神奇的开关：罗浮生只消往那儿一顶，什么较劲啊矜持啊就全都给撞去跟前辈坟头相会了，满脑子只剩下——</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊啊——不，啊啊——那啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>罗浮生寻到了窍门，便向那敏感处发起猛攻。他每往上一顶一次，埋在白宇体内的欲望便被绞紧一次。他爽得头皮都有些发麻了，忍不住朝白宇伸出了右手。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇用左手抵上去，两人掌心相贴。罗浮生被他这个动作感动到了，忽然脑子一热，没头没脑地问了一句：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他是个怎样——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这个名字仿佛魔咒一般，瞬间震醒了沉迷欲望之中的白宇。身体仿佛窜过一阵强电流，直接激得他用力收紧后穴，前端噗噗地射了出来！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>顺便将罗浮生的械也给缴了！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊啊啊啊啊啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 他乱想了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>我今天本来应该开ak新文的_(¦3」∠)_</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>久等了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇端着托盘走过来，左手手掌稳稳托住盘底，右手将托盘里的点餐一件一件摆到桌上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>您的抹茶拿铁，espresso，吞拿鱼三明治，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还有</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>海鲜披萨</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>您点的餐已上齐，请慢用。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他身材高挑，相貌英俊，声音轻柔，摆盘的时候会贴心地将吸管口转向客人，或是将杯耳转向客人的惯用手。要不是因为没有穿店里的工作服，必然是一道吸睛揽客的养眼风景线。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>有工作经验的就是不一样啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>杨蓉被白宇的微笑闪得有些脸红，将头微微侧向窗户那边。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>多谢夸奖。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇在她对面的位置坐下，把空了的托盘放到桌子内侧。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>话说回来，这是你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>中饭？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不可以啊？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>杨蓉瞪了白宇一眼，完全不顾及对外的淑女形象，抓起披萨</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊呜</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就是一口。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好吃！饿死我了！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇看她那副满足模样，就跟</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>看到</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>女儿</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>因为</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吃甜甜圈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>而露出的幸福表情</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一样，忍不住笑出声来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>所以你是怎么把身材管理得这么好的？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>靠意念！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>杨蓉说着，用叉子</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>biu biu biu</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朝白宇发射了几小块三明治。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>已经那么瘦了还空腹喝espresso，小心胃痛！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这不是为了保持模特身材嘛！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇笑着用叉子把那几块三明治推回给杨蓉。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>杨蓉不满地抗议：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>麻烦你搞清楚！瘦骨嶙峋拍出来不好看影响杂志销量，可是要算在你头上的！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯，我知道。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>赶紧</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吃</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你的吧</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。我等会儿回去</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还有事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哦？你们那儿还管饭这么好？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唉……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>看看我们这些</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>可怜的无产阶级工人同志</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说着直接截停白宇的叉子。白宇无奈，将那块三明治喂到杨蓉嘴边。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔——好吃！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>鼓着腮帮子冲白宇笑笑，杨蓉忽然想起今天约人出来的正事。她从包里翻出杂志的样刊。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你看看。效果不错。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇啜了口咖啡，接过样刊翻开来看。他翻到夹了书签的那一页，从上衣口袋里抽出笔，在书签上快速写下几句。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>主编说好就好。我就负责签个名。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说着合上杂志还给杨蓉。杨蓉接过杂志，翻开白宇写字那页扫了一眼，又合上放回了书包。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>话说你看新闻了吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>知道杨蓉说的是之前青禾组被端了别墅毒窝那事，白宇点了点头，脑海里不由自主现出罗浮生的面容</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，现出那天荒唐的情事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>明明是自己家，可是那天缓过劲来之后，他却连正眼都不敢看罗浮生，直接从家里狼狈地逃了出来，借着接女儿回家的名头，躲到爸妈家去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>对了，仔细回想起来，他胳膊上好像有不少像是烟头烫伤的痕迹。那是怎么来的？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>对面的杨蓉咬着吸管，饶有兴趣地看白宇兀自蹙眉。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>宇哥这是恋爱了？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哈？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇收回脱缰的思绪，莫名其妙地挑起右边眉毛。杨蓉笑着往前凑了一些，压低声音，神秘兮兮道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>恋爱中的人啊，智商和警惕性都会下降的哟！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇冷漠地看了看杨蓉，两眼又冷漠地向下扫了扫，冷漠地说：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你的胸口要是继续下降，衣服就要进盘子了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>从咖啡店里出来，白宇没有直接回帮里，而是先开车上了趟山。昨天夜里下了场大雨，他得过来看看，前辈墓前的供品有没有被吹得</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>东倒西歪七零八落</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>顺便来请个罪，为了自己意识清醒状态下的出轨。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前辈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>对不起。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>之前带上来的花被风吹散了，相框</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>虽然</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>倒了下来，所幸没有裂开。白宇把照片摆好，拿在手上用绢布认真擦了擦。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦还没放学，下次再带她来看您。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他看着照片里英姿勃勃的男人有些出神，脑海里不知何时偷跑进了罗浮生的身影，竟神奇地同照片里的人重合到了一起。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他吓了一跳，急忙用力眨了眨眼睛。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>对不起，前辈，我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他忽然又想起，罗浮生那天居然在即将高潮的时候问他：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他是个怎样——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>自己居然因为听到前辈的名字，背叛的罪恶感交织着偷情的快感，径直坠入了高潮的地狱！白宇简直不敢回想当时那个画面</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>完了！我真的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>有些无力地偏头靠在墓碑上，白宇抱着相框，用自言自语的音量问道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前辈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>请您务必相信，我是一直仰慕着您的。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>但是罗浮生的那个问题，多年来也同样盘踞在他心中。说实话，他对朱一龙的了解，除了高中那次初识，就只从他的战友和伟栋师兄口中听过那么一点点。显然，前辈虽是连长，却经常在外执行特殊任务，所以连队里的人和事，他也好像没怎么在管。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我其实一直有个问题想问您。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇犹豫了一下，终于还是大着胆子问了出来：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前辈啊，一梦的妈妈，是个怎样的人啊？您知道吗？那时候彭哥抱着孩子来找我，我整个人都是懵的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他扭头看了墓碑一眼，仿佛真的靠在朱一龙肩上似的。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>所以前辈为什么要把一梦交给我呢？还是说，她的妈妈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>微风轻轻吹过，撩起白宇额前的发。他靠着墓碑闭了会儿眼睛，再睁开时，似乎已经忘了刚才问到一半的问题。他翻腕看了看手表，随即站起身，将一直拿在手里的相框放回到台子上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我答应您，一心一意好好把一梦养大。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说完双手合十，抵在额前拜了拜。他心底其实还是有点在意之前的怀疑，便偷偷在心里默念：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“当然，如果你其实没有牺牲，而是变成了另一个人去完成组织派给你的任务，也请悄悄告诉我……好了，一梦差不多放学了，我去接她。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>一旁的大树像是听懂了白宇的话，树叶沙沙声响，替朱一龙回答。又一阵微风吹过，吹散了不远处一个朝山下走去的身影。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>林楠笙发短信来说，下个月有一笔军火要走。白宇努力这么些年，如愿以偿打进火龙帮总部，最大的目的就是为了搜集他们军火相关的情报。跟跨境军火走私相比，毒品走私顶多算是边境小镇的玩闹。不知道这次项目会不会又是罗浮生负责。如果可以的话，他当然想跟着一起出发去看看——虽然自从那天的情事后，他一直想方设法避开跟罗浮生单独碰面的尴尬场景。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>放空瞎想了一会儿，白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>从车上的收纳箱里取出一本小小的笔记本，将</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>刚刚同杨蓉交换的情报</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>飞快默写下来。他的记忆力很好，在警校上学的时候</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>也</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>有意识地加强</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>让</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>自己过目不忘的训练。他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一直</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>依靠</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这种方式，通过杨蓉和张若昀这两条主要下线</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>向</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>组织发回</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>大量情报</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>在他看来</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这是最不容易引起怀疑的一种通风报信的方式。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>办完手上的事，他像往常一样，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>走到托管课室外面，探头进去招呼他家朱一梦出来。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>然而今天，他却</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>只在课室里看到了萌萌老师和另外几个小同学的身影。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊，是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦爸爸</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>自从上次跟白宇聊了几句，刘萌萌已经明显感觉到了对方的无意。她已不打算浪费时间纠缠在这个男人身上了，不过对朱一梦这块小甜饼的喜爱，出于职业道德，她还是不会因此打折扣的。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦已经跟着一个帅哥走了哦！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>什么？！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇只觉眼前一黑，差点没站稳。他左手背到身后捏成拳头，指甲嵌进掌心的疼痛让他清醒了不少。他强作镇静，问：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>请问您有看清那人的长相吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就浓眉大眼相貌英俊，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身高，嗯，可能比你矮一点点。穿很拉风很帅气的朱色夹克，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>总而言之也好帅好帅啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>感觉面前的幼儿园老师已经忍不住少女心荡漾，手捧双颊脸红花痴，白宇无语地别开视线，一时竟不知道该不该继续追问女儿的下落。不过听她的这番描述</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>虽然</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>心里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不愿承认，但白宇心里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>已然</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>有了人选。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>如果真的是被他接走的，白宇一颗悬着的心倒莫名放下来了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦爸爸</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，对不起！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>刘萌萌</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>终于</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>花痴</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>回神了，急忙向白宇道歉。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那帅哥我也是第一次见</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。倒是一梦，见到他就直接扑过去了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>看他跟一梦那么亲，我也就没怀疑</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>知道了，谢谢。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇赶紧向她道谢，匆匆离开回车里去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>另一边，玫瑰饭店416号房。朱一梦小朋友撅着屁股趴在沙发背上，正准备告诉她家</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，自己已经</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>被生哥接</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>回家了。肉肉的小爪子刚在儿童电话上摁下两个数字，电话就哇啦哇啦地响了起来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>喂，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我正要给你打</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>听到那声</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>跟平常并无两样的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>撒娇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>童音</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，白宇悬着的心</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这下彻底</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>跌回到了肚子里。下一秒，他再也忍不住暴躁的脾气，抓着手机对女儿劈头盖脸就是一通吼！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦你是要担心死我才甘心吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>长这么大，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哪里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>被爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>样吼过</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，吓得手机掉在沙发上，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的一声，扯开嗓子就大声哭了出来</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哇啊</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>凶我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哇啊</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>正在厨房做饭的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>赶忙过来，他一手</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>捡</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>起掉在沙发上的电话，一手将嚎啕大哭的小女孩揽入怀中。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>喂，是我。我把孩子接回家了。有什么事回来</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>不等他说完，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>电话那头已经变成了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嘟嘟</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的忙音。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>默默放下电话，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦两条小手臂紧紧框着他的脖子，大眼睛里汪汪的全是泪水。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生受不了她这副委屈模样，疼惜地在她额头上亲了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不哭不哭，一梦不哭。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>给你做好吃的好不好？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呜，嗯</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇风风火火地冲回家，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>开门的时候直接用身体将门</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>撞开</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！门板</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>砰</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>地</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>撞在墙上——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>正</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>撅着屁股猫在客厅沙发上，一勺接着一勺往嘴里塞蛋糕</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，突如其来一声巨响，吓得她手里的小勺子都掉了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你回来了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>刚刚在电话里气成那样，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>猜想白宇回来肯定要朝女儿开炮。于是一听见开门声，他就急忙从厨房出来，先行一步挡在了气势汹汹的白宇跟前，不等他发作就先摆出一副低声下气的诚恳模样。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>对不起，我不该自作主张去幼儿园接她。害你担心了，抱歉！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇倒是没想到，罗浮生这种一贯嚣张的少当家做派，居然也会低声下气朝身为小弟的自己低头——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那双伪装无辜的大眼睛眨啊眨，原本憋了一肚子火，准备轰完女儿轰</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>上司</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的白宇，不过看了他那么一眼，上了膛的枪就不慎哑火</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>眼神从愤怒到无语到纠结到冷漠，白宇最终成功控制住了自己的情绪。他压低声音问</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，两只眼睛却死死盯着躲在他身后接着吃蛋糕的朱一梦。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>调查我就算了。连我女儿都不放过！你到底想干什么？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>谁知，回答这个问题的竟是躲在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>后边的朱一梦！小女孩</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>捡起掉在地上的勺子，也不擦擦，直接挖起</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>最后一口蛋糕塞进嘴里，沾着奶油的小嘴怯生生道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>告诉</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇差点没让她气笑了。他蹲下身子，朝拼命往</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生背</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>后缩的女儿伸出手。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦，过来</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我保证不揍得你屁股开花</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>救我！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>赶紧把在自己身后钻来躲去的小女孩一把抱起——男人抱着孩子，注视孩子的眼神温柔，白宇在这一刻竟瞬间产生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一种</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>错觉</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>——虽然自己切掉了腺体，但</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>或许</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>依然</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>和</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>普通</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一样，渴望这样一家三口</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>平凡生活。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他吓得赶紧咳嗽两声，强行终止那不切实际的胡思乱想。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩奶声奶气地叫着，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>讨好地</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>拽了拽白宇的衣袖。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>将她抱着往白宇那边倾了倾，小女孩立刻心领神会，肉肉的藕臂搂住白宇的脖颈，在他脸上吧唧就是一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不要生气，是一梦不好。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩年纪不大，察言观色倒是很有一套。她见白宇的脸色比刚刚进门时缓和不少，急忙又在他另一边脸颊上亲了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>最好了！嗯</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不过</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>也好！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你才认识他多久啊？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇把女儿从</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>手里抢了回来，特意退后一步拉开同男人的距离。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>幼儿园老师不是教了你们吗？不可以随便跟陌生人讲话！也不可以随便吃陌生人给的东西！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说着扬起巴掌作势要揍女儿屁股——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>和朱一梦不约而同地出手去护那可怜的小屁股。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呜</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不是陌生人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥都跟爸比两天一夜约过会了，不是咩？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生在旁边悄悄给她竖大拇指。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯？！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇挑起的右眉诡异地抖了抖，罗浮生急忙收手，抬头望天眼神乱飘。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>则将</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>手</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>背到后面去</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>捂屁股</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。但她捂了屁股又想捂眼睛，害怕看到爸比揍自己的样子，结果就变成了一只手扒着屁股，一只</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>手</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>摁着一边眼睛的滑稽姿势。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>被一大一小这俩活宝一折腾，白宇的气倒真是消得差不多了。不过他还是决定在朱一梦面前保持多一会儿严父的形象。可还没等他板起脸，不知啥时开始，一直盯着罗浮生认真看的小女孩，忽然嘴巴张大成</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“O”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>型，“啪”的拍手道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>生哥！你该不会是传说中的重生之霸道总裁吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>两个大人一惊，同时看向语出惊人的小女孩。罗浮生搔了搔脸。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>霸道总裁我承认，但重生是个什么鬼？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哎呀，就是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩指手画脚地解释：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>重生文好流行的现在。主角表面上死了，但是之后又会回到自己几年前的模样，从那个时候开始重新生活一次。或者是穿越去</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>对！穿越！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩在爸比怀里又扭又蹬，白宇赶紧把她放下来。小女孩双脚一着地，立刻从爸比兜里摸出他的手机，抓过他的左手无名指解锁屏幕。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦你搞什么？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩抓着爸比的手机翻相册，不一会儿就找到了一张照片。她把手机举高高，罗浮生蹲下来同她齐高，看照片里的人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>怎样，生哥？有没有人跟你说过，你长得像我爹地？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 他吃醋了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>尴尬，是今晚的416号房。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>要不是因为女儿的事，白宇原本都不想理会罗浮生了，谁知朱一梦这件烧心小棉袄，不但将罗浮生拽到自己跟前，还强行把前辈也扯了进来！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦，你可真是额滴亲女儿！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>当然，揍是不舍得真揍的。白宇克扣了她一周的零花钱</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>作为</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>随便让人带走的惩戒，监督她吃完</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>分配到碗</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的胡萝卜和青椒，连人带书包一起丢进了房间。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呼</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>客厅里于是只剩下他跟正在洗碗的罗浮生。罗浮生围着围裙的模样，别说还真</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>有几分</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>煮夫</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>模样</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇在心里反复默念，不要想那天的事，不要想那天的事！他走到罗浮生身边，靠着流理台，脸上的表情如同警察坐在审讯室里一般阴冷。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好玩吗？把我女儿拐跑。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生没有停下手上的活，边洗碗边看似漫不经心地回答：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦的话，是真好玩——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇忽然反身，用力将罗浮生压制在流理台上——罗浮生第一反应居然是护住手里的碗。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>等等等，等一下！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小心翼翼地将手里的碗放进水槽，白宇见他动作，稍稍松开一点钳制——结果他刚一松手，就被罗浮生转身反压在了身下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>第二次提醒你：切莫掉以轻心。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生说着，下身还恶劣地朝前拱了一下——白宇二话不说，直接反手往男人裤裆抓去！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>喂！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生一惊，赶忙松开白宇，急急向后退两步。白宇站直身子，回身冷笑道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>多谢二当家指教！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小白宇，想不到你居然这么饥渴！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇眼神一暗，作势又要上前攻击。这时朱一梦从房间里探出毛茸茸的脑袋。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>本来想叫爸比帮自己作业签字的，谁知一开门就见爸比主动朝生哥扑去！她急忙用剪刀手</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>遮</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>住眼睛，脑袋往门里缩。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>打扰了！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>噗，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生笑得捧着肚子弯下了腰，白宇则是脸色赤橙黄绿青蓝紫轮着变了一通。他狠狠剜了一眼笑得前仰后合的男人，拧着眉头敲开女儿的房门。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>怎么了？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呃</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩一脸撞破奸情的尴尬，支支吾吾道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你，你们继续。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>一听这种不带情感没有起伏的叫法，朱一梦就知道爸比要生气了！她赶紧脚跟一并小手一举，仿佛被教官点到名的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>士兵，声音嘹亮地喊了一声：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>到！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>噗。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>这下，连白宇都忍不住笑了出来。他清了清喉咙，上前拍了拍女儿突出来的肚皮。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>挺胸！收腹！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>没，没胸</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩把肚子又往前突了突，腰都快挺成了个C字。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>腰，断，断了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那还不赶紧收回去？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇简直服了自家女儿。罗浮生笑累了，干脆蹲在地上，仰头看父女俩。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小白宇，你这言传身教可不行啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那要不你给来一下？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇说完自己都愣住了。罗浮生脸上的笑意敛去，两手撑着膝盖站起身来。他一摊手，摆出一副爱莫能助的模样。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我又不会敬军礼。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我也不是军人。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇主动终结这个话题，推着女儿进屋去。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是叫我作业签名吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩一边被爸比往屋里推，一边回头看站在那里不知在想什么的罗浮生。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爸比，你要把生哥一个人孤零零留在客厅里吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他马上就回家了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生接着白宇的话道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嗯。等会儿爸比给你签完名会送我到门口的，一梦你放心。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩一听这话，立刻脚下刹车，刚过爸比膝盖的身子用力顶住男人，直接将他顶得调转了方向。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>干嘛呢你又？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>签名我会学爸比写真集上的签名的啦！爸比你好好送生哥就可——哎哟屁股！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦！反了你！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>收拾完那件小小年纪尽烧心的小棉袄，白宇回到客厅，就见罗浮生倚着门边的酒柜，像是在思考什么。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>走啦！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇朝他打了个响指。罗浮生站直身子，等着白宇给自己开门。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就你这对领导的傲慢态度，估计你在总部的晋升之路也就差不多到此为止了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那我是不是也应该跟监察部反映一下，二当家骚扰下属的情况咧？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇冷哼一声，拉开房门做了个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>请</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的动作，顺便朝屋里喊了一声：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一梦，我送生哥出门咯！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>屋里立刻响起小女孩的回应：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>最好送回家哦！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生的嘴角抿成得意的直线。他站到走廊上，抵住白宇准备关上的门。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>听到没有？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>送我回家。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哦。拜拜。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>两人语气都很平静，较劲的力道都集中在了无辜的门板上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还不走？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇往手臂上加了力道，想用猛力将门关上。罗浮生也在抵抗的手肘上加了力。他眯着眼睛，压低声音道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你信不信我现在一松手，你就会整个人往前摔？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇压低了的声音也通过门缝传了出来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你能不能不要每次一边撩人打架一边技术指导？说不好我会比你先</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不可以！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生突然发力，直接连门带人一起撞开！白宇急急往后退了两步。他担心门板撞到墙上发出的声响会吓到屋里的女儿，手指用力扒着门板——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嘶</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>手臂因为过度用力，拉扯的疼痛从指尖窜向肩膀，他终于还是因为重心不稳向后倒去！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>小心！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇只觉腰上一软，后仰的身体竟是被男人以一种极其暧昧的姿势托住了！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>放开——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>担心惊扰到里屋的孩子，白宇压低嗓音。他倒勾一脚直踢罗浮生后脑，男人却像是算准了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的动作一般，忽然前倾身子，借着这个暧昧的姿势，吻住了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的唇。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇下意识地想要挣扎，然而大脑再度因为</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>释放出的迷人青草香味变得迟钝。他又不可避免地开始嫌弃自己深入骨髓的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>本性，两条胳膊不听使唤地勾住了男人宽阔的肩膀。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>待到一吻结束，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>已经被罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>压在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>墙上，困</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>于男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>双臂的方寸之间</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。罗浮生凑到白宇耳边，热气吹红了他的耳廓。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不是说我骚扰下属吗？怎么着，还享受起来了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔！唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>想用手肘撞开身后的男人，然而刚刚拉门造成的疼痛，加上男人释放出的信息素，都让他平时</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>出拳如风的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>双</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>手，只得</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>委委屈屈，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>软绵绵</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>地</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>搭</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>着</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>压在自己脸侧的手肘上</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。男人身上散发出来的青草味，恍如越收越紧的蚕茧一般，将他紧紧束缚着，害他无法反抗，无法抑制</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你不准比我先死</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>听到没有？这是给你的指示！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>叼起白宇的左耳耳廓，热气夹杂着命令喷洒在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇颈间。他一只手撑着墙壁，另一只手沿着白宇敞开的领口，慢慢向上抚到他的喉结。感受到指腹下喉头的滚动，他的手又顺着颈侧的肌肤，摸到白宇的后颈。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>带茧的指腹在后颈的疤痕上摩挲，白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>缩了缩脖子</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，自喉间滚出一丝压抑的低吟。男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>扳过他的脸，再次侵占他唇间的芬芳。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>上次就想问你，什么时候受的伤？还挺有情趣啊，纹了朵玫瑰在那里，可惜是朵歪脖子玫瑰……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇没有回答他的问题，只觉得</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>大脑被欲望搅得昏昏沉沉的，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唯一能清晰传达出的指令便是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>指挥着两只手背去后面，在男人的两边大腿外侧急切地抚摸。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人的舌尖藏在唇瓣间，从白宇后颈的那道疤上划过。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗，罗浮生</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇艰难地从牙缝里挤出字音。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生将手探到白宇身前，在他硬挺的分身上狠狠捏了一把。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇惊叫一声，忽然想起女儿还在屋里，吓得赶紧咬住了下唇。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生捏住他的下巴，迫使他扭头看向自己。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前夫？前男友？前辈？还是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前面？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他的声音低沉而蛊惑，引诱着白宇的欲望在他的掌握之中不断胀大。白宇的呼吸变得断断续续，几乎是用气音在说：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你，你要干就快——唔！——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>裤子从后面拽下一截，男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>竟丝毫不给白宇准备的空档，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>滚烫的欲望就像那烧火棍一般，直接从后面捅了进来！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的特质让他早已在接吻时情动，然而罗浮生的巨根直接破门而入的那一刻，白宇仍觉得后穴仿佛被利刃劈开一般！他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>疼得几乎要将下唇咬出血来！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>不能出声！一梦会听到！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇张大嘴，无声地喘了几口大气。后穴应是挺过了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>最初的生涩，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>开始</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>主动分泌热液，包裹住侵略者，还一咬一咬地帮着它往里攻城掠地。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>呼</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人将下巴抵在白宇肩上，长长呼出一口气。他压低了声音，在白宇耳边轻声问道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>上次问你朱一龙的事，你还没问答我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇一惊，头脑顿时清醒了几分。他艰难地想要回头看身后的人，却被他抓住头发，侧脸按在墙上碰到了开关，把房里的灯都点亮了几盏。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>被温软的内壁包裹着，男人的欲望更盛，他一手握住白宇薄如纸片的细腰，一手揪住他的头发，下身打桩一般，一下接着一下地挺进他的身体深处。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你是不是在幻想着，现在干你的是你念念不忘的朱一龙前辈？嗯？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇感觉自己仿佛走在人格分裂的边缘，一边是沉迷欲望难以自拔的浪荡子，一面是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>惶恐</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身后人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>要揪住</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这三个字不放，打破砂锅问到底</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的胆小鬼。他两只手在男人腿侧胡乱拍打，男人心领神会一般，加快了身下的动作。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你就这么爱他？爱到连女儿都帮他养大？你就没想过那孩子是他和谁生的？你傻不傻？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇用尽力气，在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>狂潮一般席卷而来的信息素中挣扎出最后一丝理智。他扭过头，潮红的脸上扬起违和的冷笑。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我敬重他，唔，仰慕他，爱，爱他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是，是我的事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>关他屁事，又关你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>屁事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>上次那种被顶到敏感点，整个人爽到头皮发麻的感觉又来了！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他双膝一软，两只手扒着墙壁，支撑不住跪了下来。罗浮生握住他的腰，让他不至于一下子摔到地上。两人跪在门口狭小的一方玄关间，白宇的十指艰难地扒在墙上，罗浮生从后面抱住他，整个身子包裹住他的背。他扣紧白宇的十指，在他弓起的脊背上落下一串亲吻。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>怎么不关我事？我为了你，不远万里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>什，什么意——噫——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>后颈</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>伤疤被</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>男人像捕猎一般一口</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>咬住</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>十指和后穴一同绞紧，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>狠狠泄了出来</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>罗浮生只觉欲望就像被白宇的小穴用力绞紧的毛巾一般，爽得他抱紧怀里的人，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>欲望顶端顶住</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那点</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>敏感狠狠浇灌</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唔唔——唔——</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>爽得大脑几乎一片空白，徒留一个孤零零的小角落，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>在濒临灭顶前怀疑：这家伙该不会撞开了自己的生殖腔</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>不过，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>切了腺体应该就不会怀孕了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吧？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 他回来了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>合并了原来的第9第10章，整个加长版林肯~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇像往常一样，6点钟闹钟响了一遍，就从床上坐了起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘶</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>好像有点扯到腰了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇拧紧眉头，在床上坐了几个简单的拉伸。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他说他要走了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是去走那单军火吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>做好早饭摆上桌子，朱一梦也趿拉着小拖鞋，揉着眼睛从屋里出来了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比早</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>早啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇揉了揉女儿的雀巢，把盛好早饭的盘子递到她手里。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你的这盘不烫，自己端过去可以吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哼~</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩扁着嘴哼了一声，算是对爸比不信任自己能力值的鄙视。她把自己的早饭稳稳地送到饭桌前，一脚踩上爸比为她准备的小踏板，把碟子摆上了桌。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>她回头，骄傲地扬起肉肉的小下巴。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怎~样~</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好样！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇把自己那盘也端过来，宠溺地在女儿脸上刮了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一梦现在是能干的大宝宝了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩立刻像个小大人一样，两手环抱胸前，煞有介事地点了点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以啊，爸比你就不要老是让我操心啦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇惊得差点弄掉到嘴的三明治。他挑起右边眉毛，用一种诡异的目光看着对面的小女孩。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦，你确定没有搞反？难道不应该是我担心你吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦像是猜到了爸比会这么问，酷酷地嗤笑一声：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>要追生哥的人是你吧，爸比？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇这下连左边眉毛都挑起来了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦同学，你是不是对男孩子之间的革命友谊有什么误解？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噗噗噗噗噗</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦笑得差点把嘴里的东西喷出来，白宇赶紧一把捏住她企图张开的嘴。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>说了你多少回？嘴里有东西的时候不要说话！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呜呜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呜呜呜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦被捏扁了嘴巴，手上挥舞着小叉子抗议无效，她急着要发表意见，只得努力鼓腮帮子，拼命把嘴里的东西往下咽。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇见她吞得差不多了，这才把女儿的小嘴放开。朱一梦扁着嘴，嫌弃地看她爸比。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比，你就不能对女孩子温柔一点咩？看来只有生哥能拯救你的孤注生咯！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇才放下去的眉毛又挑了起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是两码事好不好？你这小脑袋瓜子里整天都在想什么啊？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩又往嘴里塞了一块三明治，刚想开口，被爸比瞪了一眼，只好乖乖先吞下去，才接着说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>比</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眼神可是不会骗人的哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你又知道？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩嘿嘿一笑，从椅子上跳下来，凑到白宇身边。白宇把她抱上旁边的椅子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>再不吃完等会儿上学迟到了啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩却是自顾自地说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比~你不觉得生哥长得和爹地很像吗？这妥妥的就是要让他当我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后爸</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的意思啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇在她的小脑袋上轻轻弹了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你怎么就那么喜欢罗浮生啊？你爹地知道了可是要不高兴的哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都跟你说啦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，爸比不幸福，爹地才会不高兴咯~</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>傻丫头。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇低头，在女儿刚刚被自己敲过的地方亲了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比现在很幸福哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>然后一秒变严父——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>快点！马上！吃完！再给你10分钟时间！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>因为女儿的话，白宇心中关于罗浮生真实身份的猜测，轮廓较之前又更加清晰了一些。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我为了你，不远万里</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他从哪里不远万里？边城吗？还说是为了我……难道他早就知道我，为了找我才从边城回来的？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇不敢深入分析，稍不留神就又会想起两人在玄关的胡闹</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>不得不承认的是，罗浮生热情开朗，出手狠绝的性格为他的黑帮二当家身份增色不少。且不说他的身手令人佩服，光是几次不惜自己受伤的救命之恩，也很难让人不心动。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇不可避免地要将印象中成熟稳重的前辈拿出来比较</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>性格要做到这般反差，除非人格分裂</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>然而不等他细想，回到帮里，不寻常的紧张气氛让他没来由地有些心慌。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>六哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>六哥是火龙帮的秘书刘畅，据说是跟着老大一起白手起家的元老级人物了。他毫不掩饰自己Ωmega的身份，因此帮里没少传他是睡上这个秘书宝座的闲话。然而老大不常在公司，帮内大小事务又的而且确是他在一手操持——不管是罗浮生他们在外面办事留下的手尾，还是各种杂七杂八的内务，他都打理得井井有条。所以下面的人虽然说他闲话，但对他的工作能力，还是不得不信服的。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怎么了，六哥？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>见</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘秘书从办公室里慌慌张张地出来，白宇叫了他一声。刘秘书见是白宇，犹豫了一下，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>快步走到他跟前，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>压低声音道：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>二当家出事了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>瞬间</b> </strong> <strong> <b>瞪大眼睛，心中一直惴惴的不安终于被山上滚下的巨石狠狠砸到了山脚下，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咚</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一声，震得他胸口发疼！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他用力眨了眨眼睛，尽量用一种镇定的语气发问：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我能做些什么？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>二当家对这个新升上来总部的小弟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有多</b> </strong> <strong> <b>上心，帮里传的刘秘书也大概知道。他仔细观察白宇的眼神，确定没从其中读出担忧以外的其它信息，才将他带进了老大的办公室。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>打扰了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇进总部后，还是第一次进大当家的办公室。他低下头，保持着小弟应有的恭敬姿势，跟在刘秘书后面走了进去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>办公室很大也很空，看上去跟电视上那些只有一张大办公桌和太师椅足以入</b> </strong> <strong> <b>镜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的总裁办公室没什么区别。人家总裁办起码还有书架，这间办公室却显得空荡荡的有些过大了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>大概墙壁里藏满了保险柜，或者背后还有暗室</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇借着低头的动作，眼睛滴溜溜左右打量，心中这般作想。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这一趟是大当家亲自带着二当家走的。二当家之前有没跟你说过什么？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇被这问题问得一惊，心想刘秘书难不成是在试探自己同罗浮生的关系？他抬起头，眼神里满是迷茫。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘秘书，我这才上来没多久。这么重要的任务，我就算想打听，二当家也不会告诉我的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咳</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刘秘书略显尴尬地咳嗽一声。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我听说</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你们关系很好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>二当家是带着我出了几次任务</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺。这要放在平时聊天，白宇可能会顺便向刘秘书打听一下罗浮生的事。但是现在显然还有更重要的事要办。他见刘秘书拿起办公桌上的一份文件翻看，小心翼翼地问：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那个</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘秘书，二当家他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你看这个。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刘秘书将文件往桌上随手一放，掏出手机，找到一则新闻公众号发的视频：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>沿海高速发生一起严重的交通事故。一辆油罐车同一辆小轿车在弯道发生碰撞并产生燃爆。据现场目击者称，小轿车为躲避油罐车冲出护栏坠海。油罐车司机已确定在爆炸中死亡。坠海的小轿车司机还在搜寻当中</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>冷冰冰的字幕打在视频下方，打得白宇的心里也跟遭遇冰雹袭击一般，又冰又疼。他神情慌乱，语气却尽力维持平和。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我们现在该怎么办？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刘秘书上下打量了一番面前的这个小弟，对他眼神中透露出的强作镇定还是满意的。他转身走向那张大办公桌，从第一格抽屉里取出钥匙丢给白宇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>定位等会儿发你。要赶在第2波媒体前头到达现场。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇一把接住钥匙，紧紧攥在手心。刘秘书朝他点了点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>人在车在。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>在刘秘书跟前的白宇，脸上表现出的慌乱是一个小弟听到大哥出事后的正常反应，而那强装出来的镇定，成功为他博得出任务的机会。与在办公室的时候相比，坐在车里，根据刘秘书发来的定位向事发地出发的白宇，脸上的表情冷静得可以说是有些吓人了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>罗浮生是跟着老大一起出任务的？他们按计划中途分开行动了吗？为什么刘秘书只字未提老大的事？视频里也没有说车里的同乘者</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>从刚刚的视频来看，那种轿车很显然就是普通的5座商务轿车</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>莫非他们其实东西还没到手，这次只是去谈生意？或者说东西已经放在了别处的仓库，他们是在去仓库的路上出的事？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>手机上地图的红点显示，离目的地越来越近了。白宇上了沿海高速公路，注意观察周围的情况。事发路段上方的天空，还能看到浓烟滚滚向上，把原本湛蓝的天空都染污了。白宇收回视线，脸上的表情依旧冷漠，唯有眼角静静地落了一滴眼泪下来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生，你要死就痛快些，省得一梦老念叨你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>就在这时，他突然听到包里传来手机收到信息的声音——是专门用来接林楠笙信息的那部老掉牙的5300发出的。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>这种时候还能给自己递消息的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>难不成“林楠笙”就是刘秘书？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇把车靠在了高速路的减速带上，弯腰从放在座椅下方的书包里摸出手机。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不要暴露。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>林楠笙在1小时前给他发来的消息——那会儿距离案发还有15分钟。如此看来，这倒更像是一场有预谋的事故……林楠笙早就知道内有乾坤，所以特地在案发前提醒自己不要去现场吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>林楠笙你到底是何</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇放好手机，忽然感觉身后有人——他眼神瞟向后视镜，后座上果然出现了一个蒙面人，正用手枪指着自己的脑袋。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>掉头，下高速。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>虽然枪口已经顶在了太阳穴上，白宇的声音依然保持着一贯的冷静。他看着后视镜里的蒙面人。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>高速路不能掉头逆行的吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>前面警察和消防都封路了，你不掉头难不成还想冲过去？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇冷笑着轻扬嘴角。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你怎么知道前面的情况？刚抢完银行车子堵路上了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说话间，他的手已经摸到了调节座椅的开关，猛地用力往后一扳，放倒椅子将那蒙面人撞倒在后座上。他掐准时机，反手卸了蒙面人手上的枪，弓身扑到后座，骑到那蒙面人身上，一手锁住他的喉咙，另一手就去摘他的头套——</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>被摘掉头套的男人朝白宇眨了眨无辜的大眼睛。白宇身上一直绷紧的肌肉像是超出了弹性形变一般，整个人一下子垮了下来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不是车子掉海里去了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>身下的男人忽然一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来，兜住白宇的两条大长腿，将人拉过来反压到身下。他捂住白宇的嘴，俯下身子，在他耳边轻道：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>初次见面，请多指教</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇震惊得瞪大眼睛，难以置信地看着压在自己身上的男人。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>那8个字，他只在五年前，在朱一龙的墓前说过。现在从这个自己以为是死里逃生的罗浮生的男人嘴里说出来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇突然屈起腿，一脚狠狠蹬在男人小腹上，直接将他从车里踹了出去！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗷！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人被直接踹得撞开车门飞了出去！他忍着腹痛，两条手臂做出向后翻腾的动作，好让自己不要摔得瞬间失去战斗力——然而他的动作只做到一半，还没来得及从车里出去的两条腿就又被白宇用力拽了回去！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“砰！”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人的后脑勺在车门上磕了一下，疼得他眼冒金星。他用力眯了眯眼睛，睁开时还以为自己眼花，竟看到白宇哭得满脸湿透！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你他妈的！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇显然是在忍着哭声的，形状漂亮的下唇几乎被他咬出血来。他眼里脸上全是泪水，肩膀一抽一抽的，简直就跟挨骂时候哭得直抽抽的朱一梦一模一样。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇挥起拳头就要朝男人脸上揍，但拳风到了眼前，却终于还是没舍得下手。他揪起男人的衣领，俯身在他唇上用力咬了一口！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不是都死了6年了吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>男人嘴上刺痛，知道嘴唇是被白宇咬破了。他搂住白宇的肩膀，吻他落在自己唇边的黑发。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>再不活回来，我的玫瑰小王子就要被人拐跑了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>车祸现场除了坠海轿车的搜救工作，还有油罐车爆炸的灭火工作。整条沿海高速都不得不封路，以便两组救援队伍在上下两个路段同时作业。听到路面情况直播的车辆，能掉头的纷纷改道，没法掉头的只好堵在路上慢慢等。当然，也有不打算浪费时间的人，精打细算将车子停在减速带上，抓紧一分一秒办事。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你个变态，啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>要不是这段路上前后都没有别的车，照这不可描述的震法，肯定得引来一堆扒着玻璃想往里一探究竟的吃肉群众。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>慢，慢一点，啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>狭小的车内空间对于两个身高180</b> </strong> <strong> <b>打上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的大男人而言实在过于憋屈，尤其是这种</b> </strong> <strong> <b>本该</b> </strong> <strong> <b>放开手脚大干一场的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>时候</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。然而这也使得两人不得不紧紧贴在一起，彼此擂鼓一般的心跳，摩擦碰撞便让人颤栗的乳首，结实的小腹，往下到高挺的欲望，都紧紧贴在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一起。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙不说话，只是贴着白宇的嘴唇笑。白宇趴在他身上，鼻间萦绕的全是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>身上迷人的青草香。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他把脸埋到朱一龙颈间嗅了嗅。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“嗯……是罗浮生的味道。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>闻言，身下男人的目光，还有那粗壮玩意儿一并又狰狞了几分。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“跟我在一起的时候，心里不要想着别的男人。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>自吃自醋有意思么？白宇毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，随即又压着男人的胯间蹭了蹭。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>来不来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘛</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>来。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙发出一个单音，大手扒住白宇的两瓣翘臀。白宇的胸膛紧紧压住朱一龙的胸膛，塌下腰撅起屁股，将男人的挺直欲望慢慢嵌进身体。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哈啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇前额细密的汗珠凝在一起，砸到了朱一龙的鼻尖上。他低下头，侧过脸去蹭那滴汗。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙欠起身子去亲白宇，却被白宇往后一缩躲开了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>讨厌你，不跟你亲</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>话音刚落，体内的异物竟又胀大了一圈，像是要把内壁的褶皱一口气抹平似的，死死卡在了名为白宇的镇魂洞里。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇塌着腰，随着男人起伏的胸膛，大口大口地喘息。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>变态</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哈啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那么大</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谢谢。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>大概男人没有对这种赞美不受用的，朱一龙也不例外。他的嘴巴抿成一条直线，两手托住白宇的翘臀，一下接着一下往下按。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哈啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>慢，慢一点</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇本就让那道抿成直线的熟悉笑容晃了神，现下再被这样有节奏的捅进抽出，感觉呼吸都快跟不上趟了。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，不知该抓住哪里分散些注意力的左手</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啪</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的拍在眼前的车窗上，在蒙上白雾的玻璃上抓出五道沉沦欲海的指印。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙抬起胳膊，将白宇的手拿下来，抓到唇边挨个儿亲吻分明的骨节，再同自己的十指紧紧相扣。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我慢一点。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>进出的节奏放慢之后，快感的绵延便被拉长了，白宇这下整个身子都跟着颤栗起来，后穴不断咬紧，绞得身下的男人也一阵阵头皮发麻。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小，小宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我，我不行了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>濒临高潮之时，刘秘书的脸却突然蹦进了即将断线的脑海里——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>人在车在。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇瞬间拉回几分理智。他眨着迷离的大眼问朱一龙：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怎，怎么办</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？这可是……刘秘书的车……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇带着鼻音的问询几乎让朱一龙当场缴械投降，他用力做了几个深呼吸，抬起左手护住白宇的头顶。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>转得过去吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇心领神会地弓起背，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>1米83的大高个儿在狭窄的后座艰难转身。男人的巨物从身体里脱出来的时候，小穴竟还依依不舍地咬着它，直到发出</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啵</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一声羞耻轻响，才舍得将它放开。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呃</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇的脸羞得通红，直接把脸埋到朱一龙胯间，撅起屁股扮鸵鸟。朱一龙笑着拍了拍白宇的翘臀。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你的脸烫到我的大腿根了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>少废话。快点！等会儿通车了就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>原本就因丢了肉棒饥渴难耐的后穴，被男人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扒开洞口探</b> </strong> <strong> <b>舌</b> </strong> <strong> <b>进去</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一舔，白宇整个人都跟着颤了起来。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>别，别</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>低头去咬朱一龙的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>巨物——虽然</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>努力把嘴张到最大，也</b> </strong> <strong> <b>只能</b> </strong> <strong> <b>将将</b> </strong> <strong> <b>吞下</b> </strong> <strong> <b>前端</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他依然</b> </strong> <strong> <b>报复性地收紧两颊，用力狠狠一吸——</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇仰躺在副驾驶座上，抿着嘴僵直着身子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>很不舒服吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>驾驶座上的朱一龙欠起身子，拍了拍白宇握在变速杆上的手。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>我能说后面没吃饱不舒服吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇在心里暗暗唾弃自己，将头微微侧向驾驶座的方向。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这个路段的监控应该帮我们全程录像了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>才想起来啊？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙从上衣内侧口袋里掏出一张折成小方块的纸，在白宇面前打开。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>沿海高速的监控路段图？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇猛地想要坐起，却被腰上的酸痛无情地按回到座位上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你悠着点。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不要告诉我，你把沿路的监控都关了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙将身子往白宇那边靠了靠，将手臂垫在他的腰后。白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>以为他这么快又要来第二局，逃一般地</b> </strong> <strong> <b>往旁边缩了缩。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>别乱动，靠着。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙的声音其实相当温柔，可白宇却听出了当中的强硬。他扁了扁嘴，默默在座位上靠好，接受男人在自己腰上有一下没一下的按揉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>从哪里搞到的路段图？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>当然是找人帮忙的咯！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>注意到白宇疑惑的目光，朱一龙笑着凑过去啄了一下他的唇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我从来都没有说我是一个人在战斗。倒是你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你怎么一个人跑到火龙帮来了？我在新人名单里看到你的时候都快吓死了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇扭了扭身子，变成侧卧的姿势，将另一只手搭在朱一龙的手背上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>之前才</b> </strong> <strong> <b>说为了我，不远万里？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙笑了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你是因为这句话开始怀疑我的？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我从一开始就怀疑你！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇侧卧在座椅上神情略显慵懒，说出来的话却是毫不留情。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小说里</b> </strong> <strong> <b>虽然常</b> </strong> <strong> <b>写主角在爱人死后又遇到一个长相一模一样的人，可我是不信那种邪的。你要是这么容易就死了，我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>肯定</b> </strong> <strong> <b>要去找你们领导投诉，说你到我们学校虚假宣传的！再说了，我又不是什么大人物，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>才刚进总部没两天，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>何德何能让你堂堂二当家这么上心？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>淘气。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇摸了摸被朱一龙刮过的鼻梁，觉着有些烫。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>其实吧，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>真正确定</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怀疑，是因为那天你向警方通报青禾组</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的事。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>青禾组被爆出来，火龙帮</b> </strong> <strong> <b>肯定</b> </strong> <strong> <b>会被怀疑</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的。你却像是一点不怕让警方知道似的……作为一个正宗黑帮二当家，这也未免太奇怪了吧？”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇顿了顿，突然话锋一转。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不过罗浮生那么聒噪，还真不像你。你这算是演技派还是人格分裂派？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙没有回答白宇，挑眉反问道：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你比较喜欢罗浮生？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>又来了——自吃自醋的家伙！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙抬手轻抚白宇的侧脸。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我还在，可是朱一龙已经牺牲了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇照着</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一张一阖的嘴唇就是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>狠狠</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一口</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，直接把他</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>已经破了皮的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>嘴唇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>又</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>咬出</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了新的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>血印子。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>既然都已经牺牲了，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>干嘛还要以朱一龙的身份回来见我？照你这么说，罗浮生也栽海里去了，所以火龙帮里的二当家也要换人了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>换你，怎么样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇不明白，皱着眉头看朱一龙。朱一龙也回看他。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我知道你也不是因为走弯路才进帮里的。所以如果罗浮生的的遇难能换你离目标更近</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇忽然捂住了朱一龙的嘴。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔唔唔？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙不明所以地眨了眨他的大眼睛。白宇的手指被他的长睫毛扫得痒的不行，这才把手松开。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他别开脸不看朱一龙。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我好不容易才等到了死而复生的丈夫，我宁愿我的爱人生死未卜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>也不要听到他遇害的消</b> </strong> <strong> <b>xi</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>尾音被吞没在了唇齿间，朱一龙欺身</b> </strong> <strong> <b>过来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>吻住白宇，将他半个身子都压到了身下。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>然而朱一龙只将</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>吻得情动，便不负责任地离开了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>通车了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙伏在白宇胸前，充满怨念地抬起手腕给他看——他的手表上有一颗黄色的小点，正一闪一闪亮着光。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>通车信号？喂你还没告诉我，你到底是怎么做到把路上的监控全部关掉</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙自鼻间轻轻哼出一声，不情不愿地在白宇胸前蹭了蹭。白宇甚至没法想象罗浮生做这种大狗狗撒娇的动作，更别提他心中成熟稳重的学长了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他忍不住抬手顺了顺朱大狗的毛。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不想走</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>又要去哪儿？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>一个</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>又</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>字弄得朱一龙忍不住又拱着脑袋在白宇身前蹭了蹭。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你回去就跟刘畅直说，说找不到罗浮生了。后面的事他会安排。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇挑眉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怎么听着你俩像是在谋划什么大动作？说起来我以前怎么一点没看出来，原来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你跟刘秘书</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那么</b> </strong> <strong> <b>熟？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我很高兴你能吃醋。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙抬腕看了看表，在他唇上再次印下深吻。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚刚的求婚，我接受了。下次换我来向你求婚。正式的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说完直接从白宇那侧的副驾驶座撞开车门翻滚下去！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喂！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇急忙摇下车窗，确定朱一龙没有趴在车门附近，赶紧推门下车，扒着栏杆拼命朝四下张望——这里可是沿海高速的减速带，滚下去不就真的跟公众号里那视频讲的一样——坠海了吗？！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你小心点！别翻下来了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇听到声音来自护栏下方，急忙低头向声源望去——男人两手不知何时套上的钢爪，正稳稳地抓在坡上。盘山而上的沿海公路，脚下身后皆是峭壁。明明处境如此危险，朱一龙却依旧对着白宇微笑，嘴角抿成了他熟悉的直线，晃得他内心荡漾。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇知道，朱一龙和罗浮生，都不会走远的。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你自己回帮里多当心。我和一梦晚上在家等你回来吃饭。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙说完，三两下便消失在了峭壁之间。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 他出手了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>六，六哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>听着电话里白宇焦急的带着点哭腔的声音，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没有拿手机的右手搁在面前的桃木大办公桌上，一下一下地轻轻叩着。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>先回来吧！回来再作商量。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>电话那头的白宇吸了吸鼻子，过了一会儿才轻声回了一句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>到底还是嫩了点缺乏经验啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>心想。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对了，我听说高速封路了，现在情况怎样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇轻声回复，等了几秒又接着说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚刚恢复通车了。搜救队好像都撤了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说到这里他的声音又有些难过了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>安慰了两句，让他赶紧回来，便把电话挂了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这冲下去了，再要捞上来怕就难咯。真有你的，生哥。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喃喃道，两手扒着桌沿微微使力。真皮的太师椅慢悠悠地转了两圈，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>面朝落地窗，眯着眼看镜面玻璃倒映出的自己。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>畅畅子，你可算要熬到这头一把交椅了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>与此同时，白宇挂断电话，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眨了眨还有些湿润的眼睛。刚刚的哭腔已恢复平静，他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>仔细确认车子周围和里面的情况</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，顺便给张若昀发了条信息</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>虽然刚刚酣畅淋漓震了那么一会儿车，但清醒过来的白宇，还是不得不整理一下盘旋脑中的疑问：朱一龙说他不是一个人，也就是说有那么一个团队，朱一龙是其中一员。包括高速封路，包括开关监控，可能还包括后来的媒体报道，都是他们计划的其中一环。他们共同策划了这起车祸……那么，刘畅呢？他也是团队成员之一吗？他在这之中又扮演着怎样的角色呢？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇有些拿不准朱一龙的动机……之前他就觉得罗浮生的行事有些古怪，不像是一个纯粹的黑帮分子。如果他也和自己一样，是组织派来执行秘密任务的。那么他的任务是什么？和自己一样，调查火龙帮的军火走私吗？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>压下心中的疑惑，白宇回到了火龙帮。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他特意把车子里里外外仔仔细细打扫了一遍，确定车内味道跟刚拿到车那会儿没什么不同，才上楼去了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>不出所料，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>果然在老大的办公室里，白宇正要敲门，忽听得里面传来讲话声：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我为组织鞠躬尽瘁，大小事务哪项不是我在操持？这点要求不过分吧？你都已经是一院之长了还好意思来跟我争？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>按照朱一龙的说法，这次老大车祸坠海，只要二当家罗浮生也下落不明，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>理应顺利拿下了火龙帮一哥的宝座，怎么还会有个院长插进来？难道说火龙帮还跟社会上其他组织有关联？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>能在西南那片把毒品这条线做大，军警里头肯定是有保护伞的。军火这种涉及国家安全的机要项目，如果拿不到军方情报更加不可能走得通。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>莫非……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这个院长是部队下属哪个研究院的人？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇心里这般假设，听着屋里的讲话差不多要结束了，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>为了不让刘畅起疑，转身</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朝反方向离开。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就在他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>快走到拐角的时候，背后传来了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的声音。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇？回来了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>停下脚步</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，回身</b> </strong> <strong> <b>看向刘畅，恭敬地朝他欠了欠身</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚刚听里面有讲话声，就想说晚一点再来找您</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>本想顺口问一句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>听到了多少</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，但见白宇主动这么说，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>到嘴的话却是收回去了。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你来。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇毕恭毕敬地跟着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>进了办公室，把沿海高速那边的情况认真做了汇报。讲到罗浮生坠海</b> </strong> <strong> <b>时</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眼眶不禁</b> </strong> <strong> <b>又</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有些红</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>六哥……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不是说二当家是跟大当家一起出发的吗？那大当家他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>半边身子倚着办公桌，歪着脑袋看白宇。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他没有回答白宇的问题。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你进火龙帮多久了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>进总部</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚满一年。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>底下的分店呢？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>3年。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那</b> </strong> <strong> <b>加一块儿</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就是4年咯？4年</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>作为中层干部的话，资历是可以的了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>见白宇只是看着自己不说话，眨眼的功夫，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>已经闪到了他跟前</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>扫了一眼白宇向后退开一步的右脚，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>反应还挺快。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“谢……谢谢六哥。”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥出事，帮里损失了一名得力干将</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，我们都很难过</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥既然有意栽培你，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你要不要考虑一下化悲愤为力量，挑起二当家的重担试试？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>这是要他一步登天的意思？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇的瞳孔猛地收了一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他愣了一会儿，这才</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>按住自己肩膀的动作，微微欠身。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>多谢</b> </strong> <strong> <b>六哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>厚爱！二当家于我有恩，于情于理，我都应当继续他未完成的工作。只是我真的资历尚浅，在总部还没有突出贡献</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>刘畅打断他的话。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>上次抄青禾组，是生哥带着你去的吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那次若无二当家，我一个人是断然没法完成任务的。我觉得自己还需要历练一段时间</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，不然就真的是辜负二当家的期望了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>感觉到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>搭在自己肩上的手慢慢加了力道，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>侧头看了一眼，随即转</b> </strong> <strong> <b>回面</b> </strong> <strong> <b>向</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，正视的目光坚定。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>六哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>放心</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>如果这位子确实该是我的，无论如何它都会等到我的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>肩膀上的力道倏地松开，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>脸上漾起一个欣赏的笑容。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有野心，还不乏自知之明。生哥果然没看错你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他突然凑到白宇身前，鼻尖贴着他的颈侧嗅了嗅。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就是信息素的味道太淡，不合我口味</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>跟刘畅打交道越多，白宇就越好奇他跟朱一龙的关系——虽然吃醋这种事情，他是决不承认的。思前想后，他向杨蓉和张若昀递完消息后，还是把那天在办公室里的录音放给了朱一龙听。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>谁知道一直凝神</b> </strong> <strong> <b>专注</b> </strong> <strong> <b>听录音的朱一龙，在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>听到那句</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>信息素口味太淡，不合我口味</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后竟然</b> </strong> <strong> <b>神情秒变，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一把扼住了白宇的手腕。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哎哎哎！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>幸好白宇手里的碟子抓得稳，不然肯定直接自由落体砸水槽里了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你你你干嘛？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>忘了跟你说，离那个刘畅远一点。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙的表情恢复如初，语气也仿佛陈述事实一般平静，刚刚那个瞬间肉紧的微妙变化，要不是真切捕捉到，白宇可能都要怀疑自己是不看错了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那个</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>发起情来不得了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>这下，白宇差点自己把手里的盘子给摔了。他回头看了一眼，确定女儿没在客厅里，才又往朱一龙身边凑了凑，略带心虚的压低声音道：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>见过他发情的样子？唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>嘴唇突然被吮了一下，白宇急忙退开，脸</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>噌</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一下整个刷红了。朱一龙神色如常地接过他手里的碟子和抹布继续洗。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你不要借机岔开话题。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙朝白宇眨了眨无辜的大眼睛，白宇果然立刻败下阵来。他嫌弃地嘁了一声，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>顺从地家务转交出去，冲干净手</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙很快就把剩下的碗盘洗完放好。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他洗过手，走到白宇身后帮他解围裙。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我要是早点对你亮明身份，是不是就能早点看到你这么可爱的吃醋模样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这两件事有屁的关系，喂！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>屁股上挨了一下，白宇好不容易才褪了色的脸颊又红了。他抓住朱一龙帮自己解完围裙还呆在后面</b> </strong> <strong> <b>搞搞震</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的魔爪，剜了他一眼。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>学长，我是不是有理由怀疑，你见识过</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刘畅</b> </strong> <strong> <b>发情时的模样？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙非但不怕白宇的威胁，反而扬起脸，嘴唇嚣张地抿成一条直线。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>虽然</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他好像蛮以</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的身份为豪的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不过……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他特意凑近白宇颈间，深深嗅了一口。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>比较</b> </strong> <strong> <b>喜欢玫瑰味的信息素</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇这下连两只耳朵都通红了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙鼻尖蹭到了他后颈那道疤，害他膝盖都瞬间有些软了。他两只手勉强撑住流理台的边缘。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>滚。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哪天你碰到一个味道差不多的Ωmega……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙怕把小学弟逗过头了，在他侧脸亲了一下以示赔礼道歉。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好了，不逗你了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>干我们这行，刀山火海里玩命的，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那种软萌娇妻哪里适合？战斗力不够就算了，这要赶上发情期</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙转过身去，将背后白宇的手环到自己身前，轻轻拍了拍。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>还是那句话，我有你这朵荆刺玫瑰就够了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇将下巴抵在朱一龙的左肩上。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>果然，在你眼里，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就是不能并肩作战的软萌娇妻</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>虽然白宇想过这辈子都不要暴露自己</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的身份，但是听到心爱之人对族群的评价，内心难免有些苦涩。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>自己又何尝不是因为嫌弃自己的属性，才去切掉腺体的呢？要是分化的时候可以选，他打死都不会选</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这边的。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啧啧啧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>稚嫩的奶音打破了厨房里的旖旎温馨，朱一梦一手拿着小杯子，一手捂着脸只留给眼睛一条缝，唱戏一般横着台步从房间里飘出来了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>狗男男哟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>汪汪汪哟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>单身的我，没眼看哟啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩只见眼前黑影一闪而过，睡裙的腰带已经被暴躁爸比从后面提了起来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊——怕怕！生哥救我！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>让你不要学电视上那些乱七八糟的台词，你看看你，张口闭口说的都是些啥？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那，那我是单身，啊啊啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>感觉自己离地面又远了些，小女孩虽然知道爸比不会摔到自己，可她还是吓得声音里起了哭腔。朱一龙赶紧上前接住小女孩。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不怕不怕，生哥在。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着还瞪了白宇眼。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呜呜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥最好了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦两条藕臂紧紧圈住男人的脖颈，歪着脑袋在宽阔的肩上蹭啊蹭，把刚刚吹出来的鼻泡悄悄蹭上去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥你真是我亲爹</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>最爱你了！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>照着男人侧脸吧唧一口，白宇无语，懒得看她仗势气人。朱一梦调皮地朝别开脸的爸比吐了吐舌头。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇虽然嘴上时常嫌弃朱一梦，可每次哄她睡觉，给她盖好小被子，亲吻她额头时，眼神里自然而然流露出的宠溺，常常会让朱一龙产生一种奇妙的思绪——都说</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的母性与生俱来，那</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是否也有与生俱来的父性呢？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>可</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>父性</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>又是什么？严厉？还是慈爱？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙觉得，自己虽然掌握了白宇很多信息，但他依然没有完全看透这个人。他坚毅、勇敢，如同自己认识的其他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha一样身手敏捷能打能杀，却不会像别的αlpha——包括自己那样，依仗αlpha的强大释放出压迫力极强的信息素。他眼神中藏不住的温柔和善良，也是他在别的αlpha，甚至是βeta</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眼中都不曾看到过的。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙野战部队出身，以往的任务危险程度自不必说，都是高强度作业，每一项都要求争分夺秒速战速决。他只要不在部队里，就很少有时间像现在这样，不带战略目的观察一个人，享受一段温馨时光。就连现在窝在被子里打着小鼾的女儿，他也是接手之后马上就托人带走，远离危险的战场。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>所以自己是有多幸运啊，能把女儿托付给一个对的人照顾，而且这个人，还是算命先生说的那朵命定的玫瑰。只是玫瑰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>歪脖</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这点，他一直不太明白</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>或许哪天可以问问自己那位军医师妹。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>被男人掌心的温度烫了一下，白宇不受控制地缩了缩后颈。朱一龙的手轻轻按在白宇后颈的纹身上，弯腰同他柔柔地接了个吻。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>从女儿房间里出来，白宇刚反手关上门，就被朱一龙压在墙上吻住了唇。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘘</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>别吵到女儿</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>差点就要沉醉在朱一龙强势的亲吻之中，白宇被他这句话瞬间点醒，急忙将压着自己的男人推开，佯怒地瞪他一眼。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>知道你还乱来？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙被白宇推着往后退，退着退着就到玄关了。他忽然站定脚步，朝白宇露出一个玩味的笑容。明明已经过去有一段时日了，可被男人这么一笑，白宇顿时觉得这方寸之间，似乎还留着那日的情欲气息。他赶紧开门，低着头忙不迭地把朱一龙往外推。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>赶紧的，滚啦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>诶诶诶</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙两手扒住门框，脸上满是笑意。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你赶罗浮生出门就算了，你家朱一龙前辈也这么往外赶的吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生的话，我都是直接踹</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>怕弄出声响吵到屋里的女儿，白宇关上门，跟朱一龙到走廊上去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>诶，等一下！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇按住朱一龙凑上来的唇，四周望了望。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你也真是心大，再怎么说这里也是酒店式公寓，又不是独门独户的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦？这么说来，我记得之前是哪个服务生管罗浮生叫‘罗总’来着？现在要是不在了，这玫瑰饭店往后</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>往后就归你了，我的玫瑰王子。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“哈——？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇被朱一龙轻描淡写的一句话给震得整个人都懵懵的，傻乎乎地锁好门，傻乎乎地由朱一龙牵着，傻乎乎地跟着他穿过走廊，来到走廊另一头的标间区。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙用指纹嘀开了408的房门，牵着白宇走了进去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>给你看样东</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>咚</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的一声，朱一龙被白宇反剪了双手，揪着头发摁在了门板上！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不住了前辈。我觉得既然你早就把我调查了个一清二楚，那么你也应该清楚我的真实身份。我们虽然不比部队，可也是有组织有纪律的公务员。至于你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇身体前倾，用肩膀压实朱一龙的身体。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>据我所知，部队至今都没有批准编外产业……还是说，‘朱一龙’这个身份死去6年，你也已经不再对组织忠诚了？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>要是自己苦守6年的前辈其实早已叛变组织，真正加入了火龙帮，成为了自己要调查要追捕的黑帮分子之一，那他是绝对无法饶恕自己的大意和轻敌的——白宇心想，要真是那样的话，就先杀了朱一龙，待自己完成组织交代的任务，将女儿托付给别人再自杀吧！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是我大意了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“什么？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇不明白，挑起右边眉毛盯着朱一龙，企图从他带着歉意的脸上读出点什么。就在这时，他兜里的电话响了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇掏出电话看了一眼——是刘畅打来的。他想了想，终于还是当着朱一龙的面接起了电话。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“六哥。还没休息呢？”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>沙湾那个盘我年前就交给小七了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>马帮？没什么印象</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我知道了，我过去看一下。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>挂掉电话，白宇看了朱一龙一眼，什么也没说，径直开门往外走。朱一龙拽了他的袖子一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“小七好像跟马帮的老千走得挺近。你要当心。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇万万没想到，那个</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>老千</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>居然会是自己的高中同学张子骞！</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>看着洗手台前梳妆镜里映出的人影，白宇惊得一瞬瞪大了眼睛。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥？！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞显然也没想到会跟哥们儿在这种地方重逢，脸上表情几度变化。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我去，唉你等等，我找个笔让你这个大明星给我签个名。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说着，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>张子骞当真装模作样地在兜里翻起来，边摸还边用开玩笑的腔调说：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，你当模特应该都很来钱啦，怎么还要兼职管场子咧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朝镜子里的人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>眨了眨眼，随即轻轻叹了口气。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>外人只看得到我们在镜头前的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>光鲜</b> </strong> <strong> <b>样子，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>却不知，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这要</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>背后没一两个大靠山，怕是连镜头在哪个方向都找不到哇！这不，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>正</b> </strong> <strong> <b>在床上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>做着发财梦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呢，直接</b> </strong> <strong> <b>被靠山一个电话叫过来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那我俩还真算是难兄难弟了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞搂住白宇的肩膀，两人一边说话一边往外走。他凑到白宇颈侧闻了闻。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>话说宇哥，你没分化成</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇一惊，下意识就伸手推开了张子骞</b> </strong> <strong> <b>再次</b> </strong> <strong> <b>凑过来的脑袋。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>开什么国际玩笑？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那你怎么身上会混着两种信息素味儿？挺好闻的倒是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇心中不安，不由得落后了张子骞一步。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他紧张地抓起衣袖闻了闻，却什么也没闻出来。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>张子骞回头看他。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇赶紧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>推着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>往外走。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>最近新代言了款荆刺玫瑰的香水，还蛮喜欢的，就时不时喷一点。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>大概你闻着的是那味儿了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>所以说你们这些明星就是臭美。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>说话间两人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>回</b> </strong> <strong> <b>到了场子</b> </strong> <strong> <b>里。沙湾这个场子，大厅里的散客都是做给外面人看的，各个地方上来碰头的大客户，通常一进大厅就直接走VIP通道进包间了。房间里黑黑白白的，境内境外都有牵连，饶是白宇将得手的情报全部上交，也一直不见上头有什么大动作。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞径直走到低着头耸着肩膀的小七跟前，就跟刚刚搂白宇一样，好哥们儿似的搂住了小七瘦弱的肩膀。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，大家都是明白人。看在兄弟的份上，开个价吧？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇一步跨到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>张子骞</b> </strong> <strong> <b>跟前，握紧的拳头直接抵</b> </strong> <strong> <b>住</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了他胸前的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>布料</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我不太明白。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>他扫了一眼仍被搂着肩膀的小七。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小七偷偷抬眼看了看对面的白宇，又迅速把头低了下去。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小七，你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>把这事说明白</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>印象中小七虽然个子不高，却是个胆子够大下手够狠的角色。这也是为什么当初交接的时候，白宇从一众手下里挑了他来负责沙湾这块大肥肉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>现在这般畏畏缩缩的怎么回事？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞拍了拍小七的肩膀。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没事，宇哥跟我可是老哥们儿了。你就放心大胆地告诉你宇哥，我跟小七你是怎么个过命的交情。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇的眉头皱得更深了。高中毕业后进了警校，就没跟张子骞联系了。白宇不知道他这几年到底经历了什么，怎么就加入黑帮，变成现在这副德行了？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>还是说，他也是卧底？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小七突然挣开张子骞，扑通一声跪了下来，用膝盖爬到白宇跟前，拽住他的裤子。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，是我不好。我，我老妈病了，急着用钱，医院又排不上号。是骞哥，是骞哥救的急！骞哥！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小七鼻涕眼泪糊了一脸，扭头去看张子骞。张子骞见不得他那寒酸样，从口袋里掏出手帕丢给他。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>擦擦，当心别蹭你宇哥身上了。他从前就很爱干净的。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>什么时候的事？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇冷着声音问小七。小七被白宇冷若冰霜的目光一扫，身子不由得跟着声音一起矮了下去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就，就年初</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>家里出了这么大的事，你不跟我说，不跟六哥说，跑去找一个外——人——帮忙，你觉得这说得过去吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇的声音依旧淡淡的，但对面的小七已经抖得膝盖撑不住，扑通一声跪在了地上。裤兜里又传来了手机的震动声，白宇掏出来一看，竟然是刘畅发来了短信——看来这年头还在用短信联系的，不止林楠笙一个人啊！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>还是说，刘畅其实就是林楠笙？</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>留不下的就别浪费时间了。卖马主任一个人情。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>马主任？马帮的老大？</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇心中疑惑，嘴角却扯起一个冷笑。他把手机揣回兜里。正好，张子骞也把手机掏了出来，在白宇跟前晃了晃。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，我们马主任刚来信息，说正跟六哥喝茶呢！六哥开了3000万。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞朝等在后面的手下打了个响指。手下利落地递过来一只银灰色的小皮箱。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>大晚上的喝茶，这是今晚不打算睡了，准备high通宵的节奏哇？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇用鞋尖踢了踢从刚才起就跪在旁边一声不吭只知道抖的小七。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>行啊小七，还促成了一单大生意呢！去，接一下你骞哥的钱箱。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇越是口气轻松，越是让小七感到害怕。他连滚带爬地来到张子骞跟前，接过皮箱的时候还踉跄了一下，差点把箱子磕了。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>真，真沉呐！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>废话。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>张子骞走过来，命令小七打开皮箱，亮出里面一叠叠码得整整齐齐的钞票。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这可是真金白银3000万呐，你当支付宝转账呢？没点感觉。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说完把小七往跟前推了推。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宇哥，请查收。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇左手拿起一叠钞票，右手大拇指腹用力一拨，竟也让那叠纸钞发出了在验钞机里点数时的唰唰声。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>看来你们是早就准备好这个数了，喝茶不过是走个过场而已。对了，六哥有没说人员交接的事？要是连我们火龙帮的人也一起要了，人员调动这一块可是要另外算钱的哦！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着，他把钱放回皮箱，右手小拇指曲起，轻轻敲了敲皮箱的底板。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>难怪小七说沉呢</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇把那叠钞票随手一搁，两手抓住皮箱扣带，朝对面人脸上用力一掀——压在钞票下面的底板也被掀了起来，露出藏在下面的一把手枪。白宇抓住那把枪，上膛，抵住目标，扣下扳机。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>一声闷响，整个过程不过2秒，等张子骞反应过来，白宇已经蹲下身子，从血泊里拣起散落的染了猩红的一叠叠钞票，若无其事地往刚才那只皮箱里装。一旁，倒在地上的小七睁圆了双眼，额头正中央破了一个洞，血还在汩汩地往外冒。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇往小七那边瞟了一眼，发现他的颈侧有一道很长的缝合的疤痕，从下巴一直蔓延到颈后。他低下头，真诚地说：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这3000万，我会跟六哥申请一部分用来照顾你母亲的。不过据我所知，你母亲早在3年前，就因为旧房拆迁补贴的事情，被你药死了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他拿起一叠沾了血的钞票，朝张子骞扬了扬。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>还记得高考前，政治老师要我们背的吗？资本来到世间，从头到脚，每个毛孔都滴着血和肮脏的东西。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>他站起身子，把那叠钞票直接甩进皮箱。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后续事宜我会同六哥跟进。说好了3000万，买定离手。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>也不擦掉沾上的血污，直接把手朝张子骞递了过去。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>合作愉快，老千。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 他怀疑了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇从沙湾出来之后，径直去了火龙帮的大楼。没见到刘畅，猜想他可能还在马帮那里。他给杨蓉和张若昀分别发了信息，又在办公室里呆了好一会儿，快7点的时候才开车回了玫瑰饭店。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他以为自己没在家，一梦会赖着不肯起，正要掏出钥匙开门，忽听里面传来女儿软绵绵的说话声：</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>小家伙按时起来了，自己乖乖换好衣服收好书包出来等着吃早饭。只是她</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自从坐上饭桌，屁股就跟安了雷达似的，不停地在椅子上转来转去。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙以为孩子是饿了，一边加快手上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>给煎蛋翻面</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的速度，一边背对着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小女孩</b> </strong> <strong> <b>说：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刷牙洗脸了吗？这边再有1</b> </strong> <strong> <b>分钟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>好</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我又不是小孩子了……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小雷达终于停止了转动，噌一下从椅子上跳下来，背在后面的两只手上还握着筷子，踱着小步往厨房走。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比</b> </strong> <strong> <b>昨晚出去了吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩话音刚落，外面就传来了钥匙开门的声音。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我回来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爸比！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>小女孩屁股上的小雷达立刻重启，还顺势打开了脚上的两只火箭筒，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗖</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的就朝门口发射了去！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一梦你慢点！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇蹲下身子，像每次去爸妈家里接小家伙一样，两只手掌交叠在下方，等着女儿飞扑过来，肉蹄精准踩上自己的手掌踏板。然后他用力往上一托，再飞快起身，将发射升空的女儿完美接入怀中。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>然而今天他的一系列动作却做得有些力不从心，起身的时候小腹一阵绞痛，差点害他没能站稳——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>小心！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙一个闪身到旁边，一手托稳白宇的腰，一手兜住朱一梦的屁股，直接将一大一小两个宝贝一起纳入怀中。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>天啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小女孩红着脸捂眼睛，胖乎乎的手指还特意张开一条缝，偷偷看眼神关切注视着爸比的男人。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥，你们阿鲁法都这么会撩的吗？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>阿鲁法？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙想了一会儿才反应过来。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？你是怎么看出我是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>生哥你这么帅这么man，肯定是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的呀！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>说完又扭头看看白宇，顺便用小手把他眼角的皱褶撑开。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这样的爸比也帅的，也是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>原来小朋友是这么定义ABO的呀！白宇暗暗松了口气，突然觉得比起自己的愤恨不甘，孩子们的这种单纯的理解倒也挺有意思。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙把煎好的溏心蛋跟配给制的青瓜苹果一起夹进面包里，在盘子里切好4块，推到小女孩跟前。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那</b> </strong> <strong> <b>一梦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有没有见过帅的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>或者</b> </strong> <strong> <b>βeta</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呀</b> </strong> <strong> <b>？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“哈？”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>小女孩露出一副</b> </strong> <strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这你就不懂了吧</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的鄙视表情，肉肉的小下巴朝她家生哥一扬。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>软萌漂亮的才叫</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啦</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，哦，还要易推倒，啊嗷！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇腾出一只手，毫不留情地照着女儿的额头就是一弹！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你在幼儿园里成天乱七八糟的都学了些什么呀？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“就学……”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一梦心虚地往墙上挂钟的地方一瞟——</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“啊！要没时间了！生哥快点吃，幼儿园要迟到了！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>今早白宇一进门，朱一龙就发现他状态有些不对，衣服也换了一身新的。他有些担心，送完一梦回来便想回416看看。谁知他刚一出电梯，就发现了靠在408这头的走廊墙壁上等的白宇。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“不请我进去坐坐吗？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙平静地走到白宇跟前，刷开房门将白宇请进了408。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>即便是突击检查，白宇也没在这个普通单间里发现什么异样。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你白天也不开窗帘？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“习惯了。开灯比较方便。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙说着，按开了墙上的开关。走廊的灯亮了，暖黄色的灯光打在白宇瘦高挺直的背上。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“昨晚……事情……都处理好了？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇回过头看朱一龙，灯光便投到了他的脸上。他的神情之中藏不住的倦意看得朱一龙的心都揪起来了。男人快步走到白宇跟前，抬手摸了摸他眼角的皱褶。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你累了。在我这儿睡一会儿吧？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你对马帮知道多少？你知道马帮有个叫‘马主任’的吗？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“马帮的话事人，同刘畅也有些交情。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙一边说着一边把白宇往床边带。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你看你都疲倦成什么样了？先休息，等睡醒再说。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“朱一龙。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇甩开朱一龙的手，甚至反手搡了他一把。朱一龙没有防备，被他推得往后踉跄了一步，急忙稳住身形。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇上前，一把揪住朱一龙的衣领。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你到底是谁？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“白宇，你冷静一点！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙攀住白宇压着自己肩膀的两只手腕。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你太累了。你需要休息。听话。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇却像是没有听到朱一龙的话似的，继续质问道：</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“我昨晚问你，部队不能有编外产业……你已经不是部队的人了对不对？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙对上白宇的双目，沉默了片刻，轻轻点了点头。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“我的确不是现役军人了……我现在是雇佣兵。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“雇佣兵？谁雇佣的你？火龙帮？还是什么神秘组织？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“我现在不能告诉你。但是你要相信，我不会骗你，更不会害你！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“凭什么你把我的老底查得一清二楚，我却关于你的事情一无所知？那你告诉我，刘畅和马帮到底有什么样的交情？他为什么这么爽快，3000万就把沙湾给卖了？还有那个老千，他怎么，他怎么……”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“白宇！白宇！宝宝你冷静一点！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙掰开白宇的手，不由分说将他往床的方向推。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“我没有不冷静！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇怒极，回退一步别住朱一龙的左脚，照着朱一龙的门面就是一击肘击！朱一龙快速将左脚移出白宇并未卡死的桎梏，就在白宇反应过来的瞬间，勾起脚踝朝他的左边膝窝撞了一下！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇忍痛，左手卡紧朱一龙的双腕，身子仍是不可避免地向前跪去——朱一龙抓住时机，摁住他的肩膀，用力往前一扑，直接将白宇扑到床上！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇仰面摔在床上，即便床铺柔软，仍是让他后腰好像哪根筋被震到了一般，麻意席卷而来！他咬牙忍住，飞起长腿踢向朱一龙。朱一龙急忙架起前臂一挡，同时看准白宇利用腰力腾起的时机，右边手肘曲起，猛地挥向白宇的小腹——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>小腹传来的剧痛让白宇瞬间脱力，他眼前一黑，再次后仰摔进了床铺！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“白宇！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>出手的瞬间朱一龙就后悔了，但他动作太快来不及收回——他被重力带得摔扑到床上，然而却顾不得狼狈，赶紧爬起来察看白宇的情况。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“宝宝！宝宝你怎么样？对不起，我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对不起</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宝宝！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>从沙湾出来回到火龙帮，白宇就已经吐过一次。一想到小七在自己跟前的死状，他就觉得小腹一阵一阵绞痛，胃里一阵一阵犯恶心。他特意换了一身衣服，确定身上没有血腥味了才回来，可朱一梦往自己身上一蹦，他的肚子又忍不住难受起来。现在加上朱一龙这一记野战部队实力加持的肘击……</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇疼得额头上都冒出了汗珠，牙关咬紧，两只手死死攥着衣服下摆。朱一龙心疼得恨不得抽自己两耳光，急忙将手按到白宇的小腹上——</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>怎么会</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙知道白宇曾在一众女星中横空斩获过最美腰臀比的冠军，更别提同自己鱼水之欢时的亲身感受了。可是此刻，当他将手轻轻按在白宇平坦的甚至还有些向下凹的小腹上时，竟仿佛感受到了皮肤底下轻微的跳动。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇！白宇！宝宝！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙被自己的突如其来的想法吓了一跳，他急忙拍了拍白宇的脸。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宝宝！白宇！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇抱着肚子，颀长的身子蜷成一团。过了好一会儿，那阵钻心的疼痛和恶心的感觉好像终于熬过去了，他慢慢将身体舒展开来，惨白着一张脸，有气无力地看着朱一龙。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你刚刚叫我</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>什么？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宝宝——对不起！对不起！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙胡乱地在白宇脸上落下亲吻，再次把手放到白宇的小腹上——刚刚感受到的不可思议的跳动不见了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他怀疑自己大概刚刚是气急攻心了，所以才会情急之下产生错觉。心里这么想，他的身子却像不受控制一般，退到白宇下身。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“唔——”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇万万没有想到，男人居然隔着衣服，亲吻自己的小腹。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“唔……别……”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>酥酥麻麻的感觉从小腹一路上窜，沿着四肢百骸冲向他的大脑！</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“嗯唔……”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙隔着衣服，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇的肚脐旁</b> </strong> <strong> <b>郑重而虔诚地落下一吻，随即抬起头，看向白宇的眼睛里流水一般的温柔。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“对不起，我不该……还</b> </strong> <strong> <b>很</b> </strong> <strong> <b>疼</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>吗</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇猛地屈膝，直接</b> </strong> <strong> <b>飞起一脚，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>把</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙从床上掀了下去！</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙一屁股摔在地上，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>根本来不及痛呼出声，白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>已经跳下床来</b> </strong> <strong> <b>骑到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>身上，还单手揪</b> </strong> <strong> <b>起</b> </strong> <strong> <b>了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他的衣领</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就爽快点！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>微怔，随即嘴角轻扬扯出一声嗤笑。他环住身上人的背，腰背一使力，便搂着人直接坐了起来。他抬起头</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>同正好低头的白宇交换了一个亲吻，然后凑到他颈间，深深地吸了一口气。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>空气中弥漫开来的青草香，将白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>连同他身上淡淡的玫瑰香气</b> </strong> <strong> <b>温暖地包裹起来。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>动情的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>直接咬开白宇胸前的衣襟，一口叼住了他左边胸前的红蕊。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“唔——”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙哑着声音，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他用牙齿小心地衔住红蕊，夹在齿列间轻轻摩擦。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“要是能</b> </strong> <strong> <b>像</b> </strong> <strong> <b>标记</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那样标记你，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我一定会让你身上的每个毛孔都混上我的信息素味！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>谁都不可以把你抢走！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>一边说着，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>另一边也</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不</b> </strong> <strong> <b>忘</b> </strong> <strong> <b>爱抚。朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>腾出手来连扯带拽地扒开碍事的衣领，用食指和中指指关节夹住右边的红蕊，轻轻摩擦拉扯。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“哈啊——”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇仰头，唇间溢出享受的呻吟。他的两条长腿原本分跨在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>腰侧，此时却因为乳头被玩弄的快感，主动支起夹住了男人的腰肢，姿势也从骑跪变成了蹲坐。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>他搂住朱一龙埋在自己胸前的脑袋，语气却是清冷。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>看来你标记过不少</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘛，这么有经验。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>接触过而已。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>哦？怎么接触？唔——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>早已</b> </strong> <strong> <b>将裤裆顶起</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的欲望被男人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>隔着布料</b> </strong> <strong> <b>揉</b> </strong> <strong> <b>搓</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，白宇只觉头皮一阵发麻，后穴可耻地濡湿了内裤</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。白宇忍着快感的煎熬，揪着朱一龙的衣领，咬牙切齿道：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是这样</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>接触吗嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我发誓，我只跟你这样接触过。来，抱紧我。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>将白宇的两条胳膊圈</b> </strong> <strong> <b>在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己的脖子</b> </strong> <strong> <b>上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，抱紧他站了起来——白宇条件反射地夹紧了他的腰身，但很快又被转过身来的男人仰面放在了床上。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>唔！唔——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>欲望被温热的口腔包住，白宇不想发出羞耻的呻吟，抬起右边手臂</b> </strong> <strong> <b>堵住嘴</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。他在层层推波涌来的快感中艰难地分心想：怪不得</b> </strong> <strong> <b>书里说</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都喜欢</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>帮他们口交，这感觉可真是太糟糕了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>的左</b> </strong> <strong> <b>手搭在</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>肩上，想要推开又似要拉近，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>修长的手</b> </strong> <strong> <b>指也一会儿握拳一会儿张开。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“舒服吗？”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>抬起头，抓住白宇乱动的左手，将五根修长的手指的指尖挨个儿亲吻了一遍。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇被他亲得整个人都晕乎乎的。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你，你要来就快点……唔——啊——”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>身下的欲望足够强硬，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙不知何时已从床头柜里抽出一只套套戴好，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>对准白宇早已泛起水光，一张一阖等待投喂的小穴缓慢而坚定地推了进去。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你——”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>紧致的内壁被层层破开，男人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有些顾忌白宇的肚子，便以</b> </strong> <strong> <b>平板支撑的姿势，直接将分身一路</b> </strong> <strong> <b>缓缓</b> </strong> <strong> <b>推到了底。白宇根本没法从喉咙发出声音，只得大张着嘴喘息，后仰的脖颈上绷紧的线条清晰可见。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>过了好一会儿，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>才</b> </strong> <strong> <b>适应了体内的雄伟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。他之前便见识过罗浮生的厉害，现在只觉朱一龙的功力有过之而无不及。说什么只跟自己有过这样的接触，鬼才信？</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>不过，他可是货真价实的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呢！信息素一释放，推倒几个被迷得七荤八素的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>又有什么奇怪的呢？要不然，他从哪里变出的朱一梦？</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>心里忽然有些莫名发酸，然而不等他多想，体内的酥麻感已加倍袭来！</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你怎么</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>啊，这样</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>挺直身子，慢慢扭腰在白宇体内画圈。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“怎样？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>体内最敏感的那点被炽热的欲望无情地反复碾压，白宇折起的两条长腿夹紧朱一龙腰侧，脚背难耐地勾到他的背上拼命捶打。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“啊——别，别再弄——啊……放过我……啊……”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>快感逼得眼泪不受控制地决堤一般往外涌，身下早已湿得一塌糊涂，分身也不知何时射了一次</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，白浊滴滴答答弄脏了两人相贴的小腹</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇几近绝望地抬起手臂遮住眼睛</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，长腿无意识地叠得更紧。朱一龙被他夹得头皮阵阵发麻，忍不住低声求饶：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“天啊……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>宝宝</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你夹得太紧了……哦，你再夹我就要射了！”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“没见过你那么磨叽的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，要射就赶紧……啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不要顶，啊——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“遵命！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>※</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“就……忽然有那么一下，好像听到有动静从他肚子里传出来……”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“肚子饿？那不应该是咕咕叫吗？你还不如说是胃痉挛呢？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“行行行，高医生你说是什么就是什么。”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“我其实……有怀疑过的。但是他身手太好了，又没见他发过情……不是说</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>都会发情的吗？除非一直吃药……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“信息素？玫瑰味的，特别淡特别好闻。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“腺体？脖子后面？那里的确有道挺长的疤……”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“假设他真的是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……虽然我没见过那么厉害的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……那么只有一种可能：他为了混进革命队伍隐瞒了自己的真实身份。可是那样风险太大了，一旦被查出来那可是违反组织纪律的……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“嗯，我知道。我再看看吧！谢了！”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇醒来的时候，已经过中午了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>他趴在朱一龙胸口，枕着男人结实的胸膛，看着那张过分简单的书桌出神。桌面很干净，除了台灯、座机、水杯，还有一个液晶屏幕，连个纸笔都没有。玫瑰饭店的总字辈，就在这样的书桌前工作，他反正是不会信的。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙躺在床上，身上却套了居家的衣服，显然是起来过的。他的手轻抚白宇光裸的背，随即慢慢爬上后颈，在那道藏于纹身的伤疤上细细摩挲——白宇瞬间觉得自己的血液都凝固了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙感觉到了怀里人的僵硬，将手从他后颈拿开，推了推他的肩膀。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“别压着肚子了。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>说着把白宇从自己身上推下去，让他侧躺到自己身旁。他拉过被子给白宇盖上，温暖的掌心轻轻按在他的肚子上。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“还疼吗？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇面朝朱一龙侧躺，缩着脖子摇了摇头。朱一龙曲起右手食指，轻轻在白宇的鼻梁上刮了一下。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你就那么不愿意让我知道那道伤疤的事？明明还特意在上面纹了朵歪脖子玫瑰……诶等等，一下子没留意，好像玫瑰旁边还有别的图案？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙一下子压到了白宇肩上，伸长脖子去看白宇的后颈。白宇企图躲闪，却被朱一龙的另一只手在底下抓住了手腕。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“这条龙什么时候纹的？看着挺新，也挺好看的。就是可惜了，被你脖子这么一皱，都层层叠叠藏起来了。”</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>白宇默不作声地把脑袋埋进朱一龙的胸膛。朱一龙亲吻他的颈侧，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>躺下来看着眼前的爱人，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>指腹轻轻抚摸他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>舒展开来的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后颈。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇知道自己是绕不过那道疤的话题了。他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没有抬头，带着鼻音说：</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你还记得我俩第一次见面吗？在学校附近巷子里那次。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>他</b> </strong> <strong> <b>不敢看朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己的演技在别人跟前或许还行，在这个对自己了如指掌的男人跟前，说没说谎肯定一眼就能看穿——他太害怕了！害怕男人知道自己是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>后，就会像他之前说的那样，嫌弃自己柔软无用，不足以成为与他并肩作战的伙伴。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>更何况，普通</b> </strong> <strong> <b>Ωmega</b> </strong> <strong> <b>还</b> </strong> <strong> <b>有发情期，还可以通过</b> </strong> <strong> <b>发情吸引</b> </strong> <strong> <b>αlpha</b> </strong> <strong> <b>为他们生儿育女</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>自己</b> </strong> <strong> <b>切了腺体之后，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>却连这最基本的功能都丧失了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>虽然他也不太明白，为什么自己第一次见朱一龙，就瞬间被他的青草味信息素迷得膝盖发软……</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就是那个时候，打架的时候后面挨了一下</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇</b> </strong> <strong> <b>倚着朱一龙的肩膀</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，心虚地在上面</b> </strong> <strong> <b>蹭了蹭</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>朱一龙搂紧怀里的人，心疼地亲吻他的头发。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是挨了一下吗？这都快赶上断头了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>呀，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我的傻小白！</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这不是你来了么？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>朱一龙</b> </strong> <strong> <b>再次欠身去看白宇后颈。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是他第一次</b> </strong> <strong> <b>近距离</b> </strong> <strong> <b>仔细看这道伤疤</b> </strong> <strong> <b>——</b> </strong> <strong> <b>毕竟</b> </strong> <strong> <b>是快</b> </strong> <strong> <b>10年的伤疤了，现在只剩下歪歪扭扭的一道淡粉色的微微凸起的痕迹。朱一龙虔诚地吻了吻</b> </strong> <strong> <b>玫瑰花瓣，还有花下的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那条龙。他的唇微凉，贴到白宇温热的后颈上，白宇不由得打了个激灵。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那这条龙呢？什么时候纹的？</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你回来之后。嗯</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我回来了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>白宇往朱一龙身边蹭了蹭，同他柔柔地接了个吻。算上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>之前</b> </strong> <strong> <b>罗浮生的份，两人其实已经做过不少次了，然而像这样事后悠然地挤在一张床上，还真是第一次。他将额头抵在朱一龙肩上。朱一龙的手臂结实却不会让人感觉锻炼过度，属于精瘦那个类型</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。他几乎不穿短袖，因此现在卷起宽松的居家服衣袖，男人</b> </strong> <strong> <b>手臂上</b> </strong> <strong> <b>那些</b> </strong> <strong> <b>长长短短的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>狰狞</b> </strong> <strong> <b>伤疤</b> </strong> <strong> <b>才得以</b> </strong> <strong> <b>撞入到</b> </strong> <strong> <b>白宇的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>视线中来。</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>这是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>刚进西南分部那会儿的事了。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>在那种地方呆着，就算自己不碰，上面也会逼你来点，方便控制手下顺便考验忠诚度。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>就是</b> </strong> <strong> <b>戒的时候费了点心思</b> </strong> <strong> <b>。不过我心</b> </strong> <strong> <b>里</b> </strong> <strong> <b>装着</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我的小玫瑰</b> </strong> <strong> <b>，所以没事</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇抬头看男人，眼角红红的。朱一龙颔首，轻吻他的眼皮。</b> </strong>
</p><p><strong> <b>“</b> </strong> <strong> <b>没事的宝宝，</b> </strong> <strong> <b>你看</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我这不是好好的</b> </strong> <strong> <b>回来了</b> </strong> <strong> <b>嘛！但是你</b> </strong> <strong> <b>……</b> </strong> <strong> <b>我不会让你碰毒品这条线的。以前不会，现在不会，以后也不会。</b> </strong> <strong> <b>”</b> </strong></p><p>
  <strong> <b>“那你之前还带我去青禾组？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>白宇鼻间轻哼一声，嘴唇倒是主动凑上来捕捉朱一龙的红唇。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“我那是带你去剿匪。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>朱一龙温柔地回吻白宇，大言不惭道：</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“再说了，我总得找个理由，光明正大把你拐上床吧？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“你信不信我现在就一脚踹你下，唔……”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>掌心被男人吻了一下，白宇急忙红着脸把手抽回。朱一龙笑着，凑到白宇颈侧，鼻尖沿着他的肩头轻轻划过。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“很好，现在你身上只有我的味道了。”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>“什么意思？”</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 他遇险了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>倒数第2章~~~</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你要是知道我杀过多少人，就知道我对血味儿有多敏感了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇歪着脑袋看朱一龙，眼神奇怪而凛冽。朱一龙在他侧脸亲了一下，撑起身子靠在床头。白宇也跟着坐起身子。朱一龙拿过枕头给他垫在腰后，抓过他的手轻轻握住。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“收手吧，宝宝。你一个人不行的。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我怎么就不行了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你杀人的时候，手会抖。说明你在勉强自己做不合适的事。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“谁告诉你……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇微微低头，忽然发现自己的十根手指竟在朱一龙掌中不受控制地微颤。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你昨晚杀人了。几个？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“一，一个。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇皱紧眉头，试着捏紧拳头，却没能让震颤停下来。朱一龙将一条手臂绕过白宇，从身后将他搂住，再将他的两只手包住。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“别怕，宝宝。我在。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>然而白宇却不肯跳入男人的温柔陷阱。他用力挣开朱一龙的怀抱，一记肘击将他推开，随即反身扭腰，左手手肘朝他的锁骨横着一顶，将人直接压到墙上摁住。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙没有还手，看着白宇的眼神依旧温柔，像是早就料到他会这般。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白宇，你是一个心地善良的人民警察。你应该是被派去救人的，而不是潜入火龙帮那种混乱复杂的酱缸里杀人。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你也知道我是警察。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇冷哼一声，手肘将朱一龙的身子压得更紧。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“警察的职责是抓坏人。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不该是救好人吗？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是保护。不得已了才去救。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇纠正道。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>哦，不说我都忘了。某人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不是说过，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>自己</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的任务是协助我，保护我</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吗？那么现在，你的保护对象要求你积极配合警方工作</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>请容我拒绝。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>没想到朱一龙拒绝得如此干脆，白宇的脸眼见着沉了下来。朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>反手攀住白宇压在自己锁骨上的手臂。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>火龙帮的水太深</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>太危险了！你一个人根本不可能</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>比现在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>查</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>到更多东西</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>所以我需要你的协助啊！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还有，你怎么知道我查了多少东西？难道说，其实你是林楠笙？你一直都……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙义正辞严地截断白宇的话。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你有没有想过</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你一个刚从警校出来的新人，怎么会这么快就被要求执行这么危险的卧底任务？你没有经验，没有帮手，更没有人脉</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！你以为光凭你的一腔热血，愣头青似的，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>自己一个人吭哧吭哧挖到好多料</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，通过所谓的下线</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>传回</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>队里</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，就能捣毁一个规模堪比上市公司的犯罪集团吗？你手头都没有可以调动的资源，你拿什么向组织请命？就凭你的三言两语？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>更何况你那不过一个市大队……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“呵……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇忽然像泄了气的皮球一般，松开了对朱一龙的压制。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你还知道我有下线，那大概你也知道我都传了些什么东西给队里的哪个部门了吧？行吧……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他忽然觉得好累，只想缩回自己的416，反锁房门倒头昏睡，连同手刃小七的血腥，连同腹内的隐痛，连同自己这6年来对男人的思念，连同自己孤军奋战浑身伤疤，却只能单线接收情报输出情报的委屈，都统统消失在闭眼之后。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宝宝……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇没有理会朱一龙，下床捡起衣服套好，慢慢挪向门外。他的手握在门把手上，回头看了坐在床上的朱一龙一眼。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“敢情这也是您计划的一环吧？从6年前的假死开始……所以自始至终，您都只是想看我的笑话而已吧？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“诶！想什么呢？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>张若昀在里面叫了两声，没听到有人回应，便从诊室走了出来。白宇坐在走廊的长凳上发呆，被白袖子在眼前挥了挥，急忙回过神来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“啊，没事。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇站起身，跟着张若昀进了诊室。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“昨晚睡得不是很好……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那你还来体检？也不怕数据难看……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“难看就多注意点咯，为了明年的数据。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“傻瓜，当然是为了自己的身体啊！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>张若昀拿着病历往白宇肩上拍了一下，正要带人进诊室，忽听走廊上有护士叫道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“院长？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>紧接着，一道熟悉的清冷男声也由远及近传进白宇耳朵里：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“张院长！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>对啊，怎么都忘了，这个人已经从大学附属医院出来单干好久，现在自己开着一家……所以那天刘畅在电话里说的“院长”其实是……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>想到自己听到过刘畅在电话里跟“院长”说起帮里的事，白宇大脑里的电路图瞬间通电——但由于电流过大，让他转头看向张若昀的动作都显得有些僵硬。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>张若昀用一贯的轻佻眼神打量身旁的人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“干嘛？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说完他朝向自己走来的刘畅抱怨：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不是说了你的体检报告明天出吗？那么急过来干什么？你等一下，我看看系统那边上传资料没？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他也不管旁边的白宇，兀自转身进了诊室。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇又想拉着刘畅问话，又想追问张若昀关于他和刘畅相识的事，正在纠结应该先走哪步，裤兜里忽然传来了手机的震动。他掏出手机一看，发现是陌生号码，本能地想要按掉。然而不等他出手，震动已经自己停了。很快，刚刚那个陌生号码发来的短信出现在了锁屏界面上——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宇哥，仓库出事了！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“六哥……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇轻轻拽了拽刘畅的衣袖，凑到他耳边低声说了几句。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>刘畅的眼睛一瞬间因为震惊而瞪得溜圆，但很快又恢复了以往的清冷禁欲模样。他侧头低声问白宇：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“哪里的号码？溯源了吗？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇微微弓着背，低声回道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我这就去查。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“等等。号码给我。你帮我去现场看一下。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>刘畅说着，转身去护士台借了便签纸和笔，飞快写下一串地址，塞进白宇上衣口袋，还用手按了按。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“注意安全。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“是。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>这边，刘畅跟白宇分头跟进仓库的事。那边，朱一龙一个人在昏暗的408里。他确定窗帘已经拉好，转身走到面上干干净净的办公桌前，将台灯移开，露出下面一个跟台灯底座一般大小的提拉板。他将板子放到一边，从里面拿出那部老旧的5300看了看。他把手机放回格子里，桌上的东西通通归位，随即抓住台灯的拉绳，快速地连拉4下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>房间的天花板、墙壁、窗户瞬间变成巨大的环幕，上面清晰地显示出火龙帮在地图上的各个据点，点与点之间的移动情况，以及各个据点负责人的在线状态。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>借着屏幕的蓝光，朱一龙从兜里摸出另一部智能手机，操控着app向中心据点的那颗红星发送留言。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“1608向总部发起请求，请求对任务对象的女儿发起为期7天的绝对监护……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>顿了一下，朱一龙才接着把话讲完：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“以爷爷的名义。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>30秒后，屏幕上的那颗红星描上了一层金边——那是“已读，知悉”的回复。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙关掉环幕，再次确定房间里的所有东西都跟先前无异，这才转身离开了房间。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>今天正好是周末，一梦不用去幼儿园。昨晚爸比回来的并不算晚，但脸色却不太好看。生哥没有再跟着过来，一梦猜想两人大概又闹别扭了——毕竟自家爸比有多死要面子，她这个当女儿这么多年，已然有些看不下去了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“所以生哥你是不是又跟爸比吵架啦？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙在小女孩跟前蹲下，跟做错了事的孩子一样，乖乖低头认错。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“是我不好，昨晚惹你爸比生气了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你跟我说有用吗？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>仗着自己站着比男人蹲着要高，朱一梦左手叉腰，右手食指正中男人眉心。她挺着圆滚滚的小肚子，嘟着粉嫩嫩的小嘴，一副煞有介事的模样，朱一龙被她这副模样萌得心肝胆颤，忍不住把她搂进怀里，按着她香喷喷的头毛吧唧了一大口。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“还请一梦老师指点！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“约会啊！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦被男人搂在怀里，照着他的额头一顿戳。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“现在的年轻人怎么这么不上道？笨死了！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“一梦老师教训的是。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“两天一夜那种！彻底拿下！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“遵旨！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙的额头让小女孩戳得起红印子了也毫不在意，一门心思讨好她。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那么我的小公主，能麻烦你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>为了生哥的幸福，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>移驾爷爷奶奶那里几天吗？到时候我跟爸比一起去迎驾。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嗯……可以是可以啦……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩抿起嘴，两条短藕臂煞有介事地环抱胸前。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不过请你搞清楚：</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>人家才不是公主咧，是助攻。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“可不是么，还是神助攻呢！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>把一梦安全送到爷爷奶奶那里，朱一龙打开车载追踪器显示屏。代表白宇的那颗红点貌似已经离开张若昀的医院，往别的地方去了。他正准备看看白宇的移动路线，高雨儿的声音忽然接了进来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“张，张若昀。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>她的声音压得很低，像是躲在哪个角落里偷偷打的电话。她的声音很急，朱一龙甚至能听到她大喘气和吞口水的声音——他预感高雨儿要说的事情同白宇有关。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“雨儿你别急。张若昀怎么了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“刘畅在我这里。白宇去那里了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那里？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙仔细查看追踪器上的路线，红点停在了某处，朱一龙急忙把地图放大——红点下了沿海高速的分岔出口，停在了距离火龙帮仓库不到5公里的地方！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我马上过去。谢了！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙一把扯下耳机，右手用力一推档位，猛踩一脚油门，车子发出“呜——”的一声长啸，子弹一般冲了出去！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他左手扶稳方向盘，右手快速在地图上点出白宇的电话。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嘟……嘟……嘟……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“傻宝宝！快点接电话！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>可惜拨了好几次，电话那头都只传来了“嘟——嘟——”的冷漠长音。朱一龙很快就上了高速，左突右进一路狂飙，恨不得自家跑车能跟那变形金刚似的，瞬间化身战斗机，直向目的地冲去！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他按掉电话，正想说用手机试拨一下白宇那部5300的号码，耳边突然传来一声轰鸣，紧接着，一朵蘑菇云在视线远处迅速升起！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那个方向，正是火龙帮的仓库所在地！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白宇！——”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>亏得他出身野战部队，又长期在外执行任务，过硬的心理素质还是让他成功强迫自己分心留意路面状况飞车向前。他用力做了几个深呼吸，点开对讲机。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“报告！1608正在接近事发地点，请共享伤亡及损毁情况。完毕。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>距离地图上的红点越来越近，朱一龙心中暗暗祈祷，白宇千万不要丢下车子，只身往仓库方向去了！他驱车冲下高速出口，正准备抄近路从旁边的树林穿过去，突然瞥见树林边上蹲着一个人！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>那个蹲在路边的人不是别人，正是害朱一龙心急如焚的白宇！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白宇！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他猛踩一脚刹车——车胎在地上划出刺耳的长啸，由于停得太猛，车尾都有些翘起来了！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白宇！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙从车里冲出来，几乎连滚带爬地扑到白宇跟前。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白宇！白宇你怎么样？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇身上有些脏，漂亮的脸上被划了几道浅浅的血印子。他两只手紧紧压着肚子，嘴唇止不住地发抖，害得朱一龙抚他脸颊的手也跟着颤了起来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宝宝！宝宝！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你，你来了……肚，肚子好痛……呜——”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙用力闭了闭眼睛。就在他闭眼的瞬间，左边肩头忽然一沉——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“噗！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙瞬间觉得脸上一片湿热，待他再睁开眼睛，视线里只剩一片血红！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 他怀孕了（END）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you so much for reading this story! There are still many bugs in it and waiting for your suggestions in the sequel！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“滴，滴，滴，滴……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>安静的单人病房里，白宇躺在病床上，脸上罩着氧气面罩，右手挂着点滴。床边的监护仪兢兢业业地工作着，单一频率重复着的滴滴声，预示着床上躺着的人呼吸平稳，心跳正常。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>没有吊瓶的左手，被朱一龙双手捧着。手掌有些凉，朱一龙便把它贴在自己的脸颊上，暖一会儿，轻轻吻一下，再贴回脸上暖着。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宝宝……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>吐</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>血了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>！被</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>猩红的液体喷了一脸</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的那</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>个瞬间</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他整个人都是懵的，眼前只能看到一片红，手上摸到的也是一片红。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他吓坏了，以至于足足愣了一分多钟才回过神来，开始拼命呼喊白宇的名字。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我的傻宝宝哟……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿敲了敲门，从外面进来。她走到滴滴答答工作的仪器前，看了看上面的数据。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙只在高雨儿进来的时候回头看了一下，其余时间一直保持着刚才握着白宇的左手看着他的姿势。在他印象中，白宇是灵动的，敏捷的，充满活力的。也许只有拍摄杂志的时候才会有片刻的静止，其余同自己在一起的时间，他似乎没有一刻是停下来的。现在他这么安安静静躺在床上，朱一龙反而不习惯，甚至是感到害怕了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇不光是1608的任务对象，更是他朱一龙（过去是罗浮生，未来或许还有别的名字）的爱人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“体征平稳，估计再有一会儿就能醒了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿在军校上学那会儿就认识朱一龙了，现在这副患得患失的模样，她还是头一次见。她不由得想起朱一龙几乎是飞着车撞进医院的惊慌模样。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“电话里听</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你的声音</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>只觉得</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>有些抖，等你抱着人冲下车的时候，妈呀！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>幸好</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我让车床停在了后门，你这一头一脸血呼淋淋的要从前门冲进来，我们医院铁定秒上热搜！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙愣愣地坐在病床前，眼神依旧有些发直。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿便试着用尽量轻松的语气吐槽：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不是我说你，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这么好看的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是怎么做到</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一直忍着</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>标记</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>？是准备放着让我来吗？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>房间里的空气安静了将近一分钟，朱一龙才缓缓开口：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>他……真的是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你之前在电话里问我的，难道不是他？按照你的行事风格，在手头证据不足的情况下，我以为你是不会轻易怀疑的……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿说到这里，忽然</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>把刘海撩过头顶，狠狠抓了一把。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我去……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>她</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>忍不住抄起病历往朱一龙背上砸了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我现在可以明确告诉你：他不光是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，他还怀孕了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，俩</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。二师兄，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>你该不会不想对他负责吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>这下朱一龙是真的傻了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“他……他怀孕了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙不知道自己的第一反应该是惊，还是喜。他的脑袋里空荡荡的，只塞得下那四个字——他怀孕了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿这次直接把病历砸他脑袋上了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>瞧不起急诊科的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>怎么着？要不是确定母子平安，你以为老娘有闲工夫站这儿跟你聊天啊？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我看师傅当年就说得没错。你们这些大老粗的信息素啊，干架还行，干人就只会糟蹋人！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“这么说来，高医生您不也是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>么？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>您就这么爽快地把自己也给骂进去了？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“老娘单身保平安！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙不置可否地扯了扯嘴角，将白宇的手握得更紧了。过了一会儿，他眼神中的温柔尽数褪去。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“刘畅在这里？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嗯。中毒了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿语气平静。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“从张若昀那里出来，给我传了消息，自己吊着一口气硬撑到医院来的。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“张若昀？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙对这人没什么印象。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“算是年轻有为的外科风云人物了。我在医师协会的大会上见过他几次。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“刘畅中毒和他有关？看来有必要查一查这条线。是我疏漏了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿轻轻按了一下朱一龙的肩膀，示意他不要那么自责。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“哦对了，关于你家这位……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿再次回归白衣</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>天使</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>本位，尽职尽责地翻开病历</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，对照着内容讲</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>给朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>听</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“他脾脏有因为外力导致的损伤，得好好养一阵子才行。吐血应该就是因为这个，但是不确定是不是因为这次爆炸的冲击，因为感觉这伤有些日子了。对了，你说他的车子离事发地点还有5公里？嗯……说不定是肚子里那俩小家伙给了他暗示，他因为肚子痛没能把车开到仓库，反而救了他一命……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙面无表情地听完，将近1分钟没有任何反应。然后。他的身体开始不受控制地发抖。他害怕因此惊醒床上的人，急忙放开白宇的手，两只手死死攥着床边的护栏。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你以为床咣当咣当响就吵不着他了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“是我……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙的声音嘶哑哽咽。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“是我弄伤他的……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>难怪上次两人动手，狠劲撞到他的肚子之后，他会疼成那样。而且之后还时不时说肚子疼……肯定是自己那次出手太狠，没轻没重的害他受伤了……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙本就因为今天的事情自责，现在更是难过得不知该如何是好。他企图闭上眼睛，可上下眼皮一合，眼前立刻溢出一片血红——他赶紧把眼睁开，大口大口地喘气。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>高雨儿撇了撇嘴——本来还想转移师兄的注意力让他不要自责，看来自己办砸了呢！</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“好了，都过去了。他虽然是个</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，但胜在身体底子好，肚子里宝宝也争气，加上你送医及时……你看，做了个小手术，服过安胎药，现在体征不挺平稳的嘛！醒了就没事了。没事的。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>她拍拍男人的肩膀，转身离开病房。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我过去看看</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>刘畅</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。有事叫我。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“谢谢你……高医生。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇悠悠睁开眼睛，只见朱一龙一只手握着自己的手贴在脸上，另一只手轻轻放在自己的小腹上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嗯……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宝宝你醒了！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙几乎是条件反射地从椅子上弹了起来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“有没有哪里不舒服？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙担忧的脸几乎占满了白宇刚刚恢复清明的视线，白宇脑袋还有些懵，肚子倒是一点不疼了。他看到男人眼底的乌青，抿了抿有些干的嘴唇。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“要喝水是不是？你等一下！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙急忙去拿放在床头柜的杯子，往杯子里兑了点热水，抿了一小口试过温度，才用棉签沾了轻轻涂在白宇嘴唇上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“会不会烫？先润一润嘴唇，等会儿再用吸管喂你喝一点。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>平时不是好爸爸形象就是坏男人模样，白宇还是第一次见温柔成这副模样的朱一龙，一时间有些适应不了，脸上撑回一点羞赧的血色。他朝朱一龙扬了扬下巴。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“看你那黑眼圈……我睡了多久？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙又往他唇上涂了点水，俯身在他前额轻轻吻了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“没事，睡醒就好。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>他按下床头的护士铃，告诉值班护士白宇醒了。然后他又坐回床边，重新握住白宇没有吊针的左手。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇感觉自己即便是在床上都没被朱一龙这么温柔注视过，脸实在烫得厉害。他正想说点什么转移男人的注意力，病房门被敲开了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>来人不是护士，而是一个相貌英俊的年轻男人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你是……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇对来人有些印象，好像以前在刑警大队里见过。他示意朱一龙帮自己把床板升起一点。朱一龙一言不发地照做了，然后又回到床边坐下，握住白宇的手。丝毫没有给旁边站着的男人搬张椅子的打算。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人饶有趣味地看了看满眼专注看着白宇的朱一龙。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你是他的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇一惊，下意识地抓紧朱一龙的手。这种问法，明显是知道自己的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身份了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙将白宇的手举到唇边轻吻。他温柔地注视着白宇。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我是他的爱人。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“好吧！你这么说也可以。反正是同一件事情。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不一样。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙抬起头，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>终于舍得给面前的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>高个子男人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一个正眼</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我是他的爱人。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>好的。我知道了。不好意思，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我现在有些公事想同白宇谈谈。能麻烦</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>您</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>回避一下吗？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙的声音愈发阴冷。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“您刚才既然说了，我是他的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，那么我是不是有权替刚刚术后醒来的他决定，这个时候不方便谈公事呢？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>再说，我刚刚按了护士铃，马上赶来的不该是你吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>眼看着朱一龙已经濒临爆发边缘，白宇握了握他的手。朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一秒切换温柔爱人，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>凑到他跟前。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“怎么了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇越过朱一龙，看向站在床边的男人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那个……不好意思啊，他陪床陪得有些累了，脾气不是太好。您见谅。有什么事一定要现在说的话……要不，您就当着他的面说吧！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇顿了一顿，继续道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我的事情……他都知道的……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“所以你是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>这件事情，他也是知道的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>咯</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>？这样的话，算是家属包庇行为啊。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇原本就虚弱的脸上瞬间一片惨白。他看着男人，嘴巴张合了好几次，一个字音都发不出。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人看着他，嘴里吐出没有感情的字句：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我这次来，主要是代表</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>市队</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>领导过来慰问一下你的伤情。听说你在执行任务的过程中英勇负伤，组织很是关心，马主任第一时间要我前来慰问……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇耳边是听书软件</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>朗读文章</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一般</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>没有起伏的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>语调，手上感知着朱一龙</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不断从</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>掌心传来的温暖，心里想的是：这么官方的说辞，这个男人应该是警队派来的没错了。所以，组织已经知道了自己隐瞒</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身份</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>入队</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的事</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人平乏的语调继续说道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“另外，你</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>虽然一直外勤，但</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>人事关系</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>依旧</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>挂在队里。关于你谎报</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>身份故意欺瞒组织一事，根据省大队下发的管理办法，属于严重的思想觉悟问题，理应开除出队。鉴于你这次因公负伤，经组织研究决定，对你施行记大过，停薪停职一年处分。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人从公文包里掏出一个牛皮大信封，上面印有市刑警大队的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>台头</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。他将信封放在床头柜上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“文件我放在这里了。你现阶段专注好好养伤，争取将来早日归队。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙全程面容平静，一直握着白宇的手，以温柔的目光注视着他。直到男人说完这句话，他才又用冰冷的语调道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不好意思，病人现在身体还很虚弱。要是没别的事情，麻烦你先回去吧！恕不远送，谢谢了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>※</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>男人走后没多久护士就进来了。给换了新的吊瓶，确定白宇的体征一切正常，就出去了。白宇还来不及消化刚刚来人那一大通冲击发言，就又沉沉睡了过去。等他再次转醒，外面天已经黑了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“宝宝……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙依然和白天一样，一直握着他的手，见他醒了立刻关切地凑过来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“感觉怎么样？要不要先喝点水？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇沉默地看着朱一龙，慢慢把头扭向另一边。窗外，天已经完全黑了，只能隐隐看到闪烁的霓虹。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>过了好一会儿，白宇才缓缓开口道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你之前一直问我，有没有事情瞒着你……你是不是早就知道了？我是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙举着水杯和棉签绕到病床这边，给白宇唇上涂了点水。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我的确怀疑过，因为你后颈那朵玫瑰纹的位置</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……你之前说你是打架的时候挨了一下，可正好挨在腺体上，也未免太巧了吧？</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还有我俩身体的契合度……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>当然，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我也是因为你这次住院，才</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>通过检查报告</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>证实了自己的猜测……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“呵……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇扯出一个惨淡的笑容。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“真相啊……终究是瞒不住的啊……我也想过要不要跟你坦白，但是一想到你说过，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不能和你并肩作战，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“对不起。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙把手里的东西就地一搁，跪在床边，两手扒着护栏，压着乌青的一双大眼睛睁得圆圆的。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我……接触过的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>不多，的确对</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>存在一些偏见。关于这点，我有必要向你道歉。但是请你相信，我喜欢的是白宇这个人，不管他是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>还是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>βeta</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，我都喜欢他，想和他一直在一起。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>见白宇微微扬起了嘴角，朱一龙又将他的手握住。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我俩第一次见面</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，就</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>去学校开宣讲会那次。就</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>那一个星期</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>之</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>前，老彭拉着我去算命。</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>算命先生说</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>起</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>命定之人</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>的时候</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，给了我一枝歪脖子的玫瑰</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>。我后来仔细想想，那枝玫瑰可不就</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>和你脖子后面那朵</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>一模一样嘛！</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“呵，你一个军人也信这些？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“军人首先</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>得</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>是人啊。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙跪着往白宇跟前凑近了一点。白宇手上还吊着针，不</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>敢</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>动作太大，只微微朝男人的方向侧了点身。朱一龙凑上去，在他的唇上啄了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“去做脖子后面那个手术……很疼吧？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“不记得了……张若昀的医术还是可以的……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>说起张若昀，白宇不由得再次沉默。他一直把张若昀当作可以信赖的朋友，他给自己做腺体切割手术，他们一起组队打游戏，给身为下线的他传递情报……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>乖</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>唇瓣再次被朱一龙吻住。这一次，男人稍微加了点力气，在他的唇上留下了淡淡的牙印。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“你现在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>唯一</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>要做的就是好好养身体，别的不要多想。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>以前总是担惊受怕，现在让你知道了我是</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>Ωmega</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>我反而觉得轻松了。就是可惜</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>了</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>……</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇长长呼出一口气，将吊针的那只手移到自己肚子上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我或许曾有机会相夫教子，可现在</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>切了腺体，</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>就只不过是个不伦不类的怪物，唔——你干嘛？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙在白宇高挺的鼻梁上惩罚性地捏了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“定冠词呢？该罚！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“什么定冠词？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙把手也轻轻放到了白宇的肚子上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“就算是怪物，也是我的，是一梦的，是肚子里这两个宝宝的……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“是，是，什，什，呃……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>像是为了回应白宇震惊的结巴，从小腹里传来两声轻轻的颤动，透过白宇和朱一龙的掌心，传递给了两人。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙凑上去，隔着白宇的手背亲吻他的小腹。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“谢谢勇敢的小卫士。你们在关键时刻给爸比发出了警告，不让他靠近危险的地方。谢谢你们！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇张大嘴，像是要发“啊”的音，却一个字也没能说出来。朱一龙将左手食指中指凑过去，轻轻夹住白宇的嘴唇合上。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嗯，顺便给你做了产检。双胞胎，男孩，说是5个月了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇原本欠了血色的脸，瞬间红得仿佛轻轻一掐就能滴出血来了。他不敢置信地将另一只手也搭到了自己肚子上，还轻轻按了按——里面果然又传出了轻轻的颤动。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙替他将病床摇起来一些，给他倒了一杯水，试过水温。白宇整个人都有些愣愣的，下意识地想去接杯子。朱一龙没有马上递给他，而是俯身在他唇上吻了一下。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇尴尬得要死，几乎是一把抄过那杯子，恨不得把脸埋杯子里去。朱一龙对他不是不温柔，但像现在这样温柔法，他真有点受不了——这家伙，该不会知道自己要当爸爸，一激动就魔怔了吧？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“喝慢点，别呛着了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇咬着杯沿，心里默默回忆：5个月……他俩每次都要么戴了套，要么没有射进去。除了在玄关的那次……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>所以那次自己高潮时候隐隐的预感，真的成真了吗？而且，就算没有被永久标记，也是有可能怀孕的吗？</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“啊——张若昀你个庸医——”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙本想说，这种时候你能不能不要想着别的</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>αlpha</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>，被白宇这一声虚弱的咆哮吼得差点手机掉地上。他怯怯地迎上白宇又羞又恼的瞪视，指了指险险握稳的手机。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那个……是一梦……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙拿着手机凑到白宇跟前，刚点开免提，就听到对面传来了小女孩抽噎的声音：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“呜呜……生哥，呜呜……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇一听女儿哭就急了，不顾手上还插着针头就要坐起来。朱一龙赶紧腾出一只手去托住他吊针的那只手。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“怎么了一梦？谁欺负你了？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“啊！是爸比！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>听到爸比的声音，小女孩马上停止了抽噎，声音都变得兴奋起来。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“爸比爸比！你还好吗？我刚刚偷听到爷爷跟奶奶说爸比住院了，好担心你哦，赶紧跑回房间给爸比打电话……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>虽然女儿的担心让自己颇为感动，但是……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“朱一梦同学，你确定你拨的是我的手机号？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“哎呀……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>见事情败露，小女孩只好哎呀哎呀撒娇糊弄。白宇听着话筒里的小女孩在那里顾左右而言他，都能想象出小家伙要是就站自个儿跟前，肯定又是要抱着朱一龙大腿往后躲的了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一龙把白宇那只吊针的手放平，笑着对手机那头的朱一梦说：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“一梦打我电话没问题啊！因为爸比要是去医院了，我肯定会陪着的呀对不对？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇靠在床上，忍不住狠狠翻了个白眼——亲爹！绝对的！扯起歪理都能扯去同一水平线……</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇心里正对朱一龙万分嫌弃，额头冷不丁被亲了一下，顿时脸又红了。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“一梦，你不要担心。我今天陪你爸比来医院检查身体。生哥准备给你送两个弟弟当礼物。你要当姐姐啦！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“哦……哦哦哦？哦哦哦！哦哦哦哦哦哦哦——”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇听着电话那头高分贝的噪音，怀疑朱一梦何止破涕而笑，搞不好鼻涕泡都要吹上天去了！他用没吊针的那只手一把抄过朱一龙手里的电话。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“好了好了，别叫了一梦姐姐！等会儿爷爷奶奶要以为你发疯了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“爸比——”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩在电话那头激动得直喘。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我觉得爷爷奶奶知道了肯定只会叫得更大声啦啊啊啊啊啊！哦哦哦哦对了对了，一梦要帮弟弟起名字。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“可以啊！但是弟弟要跟爸比姓白哦！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇朝朱一龙扬了扬下巴，仿佛一只高傲的猫。朱一龙这种刀山来火海去的，一直被女儿叫“罗浮生”都没有怨言，自家白宇宝宝好不容易死里逃生，孩子跟他姓当然没有问题。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“嗯……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>小女孩认真思考了一会儿，突然灵光一闪——</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“我知道了！爸比姓白，生哥姓罗，那就叫白罗卜吧，怎么样？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“噗，噗，噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇笑得东倒西歪，手机都滚到肚子那边去了。朱一龙又怕他手上跑针，又怕他呛到，还怕他震到肚子，一时间恨不得长出三头六臂，把这个大宝贝护得实实的才行。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“哎哟，哎哟，哈哈哈哈哈，一梦，就叫这个！这个名字好！”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>朱一梦在电话那头得意地嘿嘿直笑。朱一龙被两个宝贝闹得没脾气，好不容易把白宇扶稳，重新按回到床头靠好。他拿过电话，弱弱地问道：</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“一梦姐姐。一个叫白罗卜的话，那还有一个怎么办？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“那还不简单？”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>白宇欠起身子，轻轻弹了一下朱一龙的脑门儿。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>“白吉摩，就这么愉快地决定了。”</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>~</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>第一部完</b>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <b>~</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>